Sonny With a Chance of Snow and Maybe Mistletoe
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: It’s almost Christmas – a season of joy, giving, and merriment. But what happens when Sonny and Chad are both stuck together for the holidays?
1. Chapter One

**Sonny With a Chance of Snow and Maybe Some Mistletoe  
**

**Summary: It's almost Christmas – a season of joy, giving, and merriment. But what happens when Sonny and Chad are both stuck together for the holidays?**

**A/N: My first Sonny fanfiction. I saw my first episode yesterday and fell in love. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and Sonny With a Chance does not belong to me…if it did, Channy would be happening! Oh, some of this is A/U because I don't know too much about the characters yet. No flames please!**

**Chapter One **

Chad Dylan Cooper walked – no – _sauntered_ into the So Random! Lounge. Sonny was lying on the couch, feet up on the arm, looking miserable. She was all decked out in her usual festive attire. Today, she chose to wear a green and red plaid skirt, a red long-sleeved shirt, and a green camisole over the shirt. She had snowman earrings dangling annoyingly from her ears. She looked like one of those freaks who work at the Santa display at the department stores during Christmas time. Chad decided that she looked miserable enough and chose against taking an all-too-easy stab at her outfit.

"Hey!" He called as he walked over to the couch. The outfit grew more and more nauseating with each step.

"Hi," Sonny sighed, not bothering to look up from the television.

"Why so glum, chum?" Chad asked as he pushed her feet off the arm and sat down upon it.

"Hey!" Sonny called, giving him a kick in the back, "Who said you could come in here anyways?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad said, as if that was answer enough. Upon seeing Sonny's annoyed expression, he sighed and went on to say, "_I_ don't _need_ permission for anything."

"Whatever," Sonny rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't feel much in the mood for dealing with annoying, egotistical, stuck-up, narcissistic people like yourself so…" Sonny trailed off, making a "shooing" motion with her hand.

"Whoa, where is that?" Chad asked, his attention turning to the live-footage of the violent snowstorms going on up North.

"Wisconsin," Sonny answered, muting the TV, unable to watch any more.

"Will you still be able to go home in that mess?" Chad asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

"_Really_?" Sonny asked, raising an irked eyebrow, "Are you_ really _asking me that now?"

"Alright, so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing I could say…"

"Really," Sonny inquired in mock interest, "What about you? Shouldn't your private jet be picking you up at any moment now?"

Chad's eyes were unable to meet her gaze and fell to the floor. He suddenly took great interest in the fine craftsmanship of the rug. Sonny, on the other hand, was not convinced. Something was definitely up. Chad had been so pumped about going back home all week that he had hardly shut up about it.

"What's going on?" Sonny ventured on the dangerous waters of his emotions, "Talk to me."

"It's nothing," Chad shrugged, nonchalantly.

"It's very much so not nothing!" Sonny urged, "Spill."

"If you _must _know," Chad sighed, taking his eyes from the rug, "I don't want to go home. Mom and Dad decided to pack up and take some cruise to Italy and my sister is off with some friends. I don't want to be stuck in that huge house by myself. It's so boring! The only person I'd have to talk with is Geoffrey, our butler and he's about as interesting as trying to converse with a brick wall!"

"I'm sorry," Sonny said truthfully, "Really."

"Thanks, I guess," Chad replied before regaining his demeanor, "It's no big deal though. I mean, we have a pool and a tennis court and I can always call up some friends if…if I wanted to."

"Yeah, I am sure you and Portlyn will have fun together."

Sonny mentally slapped herself. Why would she just go and say something like that? She knew Chad and Portlyn weren't _officially_ a "thing" but they were close – closer than she was with him – and for some reason, that bugged her.

"Portlyn is off to London to stay with an aunt or cousin or something like that," Chad answered, not quite sure why Sonny had to go and bring _her_ into all of this, "So it looks like you and I are the only ones not doing anything for the holidays."

"How pathetic is that?" Sonny asked, a smile breaking its way through her anger-etched face.

"Hey!" Chad scolded, "Chad Dylan Cooper is _not_ pathetic! Chad Dylan Cooper simply does not have anyone suitable to spend his holidays with and that is why Chad Dylan Cooper is about to stoop as low as to…"

"Stop talking about himself in third person?" Sonny guessed, a smile finally upon her face.

"And to think I was about to ask you to spend Christmas with me," Chad shook his head.

"Wait…what?"

"No," Chad laughed, "I take it back. I'd much rather spend my time off alone than with someone who makes fun of me. Hope you have a good holiday, Sonny."

"Chad," Sonny groaned, "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Alright, I'll make you a deal," Chad smirked, "I will stay here on the set with you if you get me the best Christmas present your little imagination can construct."

"Hmmm…." Sonny thought it over before announcing her answer, "Deal!"

"Very well then."

"So…" Sonny looked around the lounge trying to come up with something to do, "What do you suggest we do?"

"I think I saw a box marked 'Christmas' in props. We could…"

"Decorate!" Sonny finished, excitedly.

Chad was almost about to regret his decision to stay with her until he saw the way her face lit up ten times brighter than usual (if that was even possible). He sighed, wondering why she had that power over him – why he _let_ her have that power over him. Suddenly, she sprung up from the couch, grabbed a hold on his hand, and practically dragged him out the door.

"Wait, Sonny!" Chad laughed at her reaction.

"Now isn't the time for waiting, Chad," Sonny grinned, using one of his infamous lines, "When there's decorating that's got to be done!"

**A/N: So, should I continue? **


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I never expected such a great response to this. Thank you so much and I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter. I promise to update again soon!  
**

**2.**

Sonny Monroe eagerly dragged Chad through the doors of the prop room of the studio. There were tons of boxes crowding the room, each one practically exploding with whatever the contents were inside.

"I think it was over here," Chad said, moving out of Sonny's grasp and over towards several boxes. After rummaging around for a few moments, Chad held up a box with a label marked "Christmas."

"You found it!" Sonny cried, "And look!" She pointed towards a larger box, "A Christmas tree! We can put up a tree! What do you say, Chad?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "No big deal."

Sonny was shocked. Of course it was a big deal. Christmas was more than just a tree and packages, she knew that, but someone like Chad might not know that. To his type of people, Christmas was just presents and trees and stockings so why wasn't he more excited about this? Sonny tried to shake the questions from her head. After all, she was probably just looking too far into things.

"Alright," Sonny nodded, "Help with this, will you? We can put the tree up in the lobby."

Chad heaved one side of the box and Sonny the other. They waddled out the door and out towards the lobby where the two lounges met. To the right, there was the Mackenzie Falls lounge, to the left, there was the So Random! lounge. Chad dropped the box right in the middle and Sonny kneeled down and began to take out the sprigs of fake branches.

"That…looks complicated," Chad noted austerely.

"Well of course. We need to find the base and then go from there. Haven't you ever put up a Christmas tree before?" Sonny asked.

Chad didn't answer; instead, he busied himself by assiduously taking out each branch and placing it carefully on the ground. Sonny cocked her head to the side and watched him. Could it be…Chad Dylan Cooper never had a Christmas tree?

"Chad…" Sonny began, "Have you ever…what I mean to say is…did you ever…uhm…"

"What?" Chad asked, looking up from the branches, his eyes were glassy and stoic.

"Did you ever," Sonny sighed before quickly adding, "have a Christmas tree?"

Chad's eyes fell to the ground where the branches were spread orderly spread out. How was he supposed to answer her? That his parents thought Christmas was a ridiculous holiday? That they would leave him and his sister alone while they traveled? That the only thing close to a tree to make its way through was the miles and miles of garland that laced the staircases?

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need a Christmas tree!" Chad answered haughtily. Sonny wasn't fooled.

"Chad…"

"Look, it's no big deal. Besides," Chad grinned, "We have a Christmas tree now."

"Yeah," Sonny mirrored his smile, "We do."

They began to set up the tree, one branch at a time. Their time was spent laughing and talking and flicking flecks of fake tree needles at each other. Even Chad had to admit that he was having fun. Wait, did he just say that he was actually having fun? Staying in the studio over the holidays? With Sonny Monroe? The thought almost made him gag. Sure, he liked Sonny but he was a Falls and she was a Random. It just wouldn't work. It couldn't work.

"All done!" Sonny announced, showing off the tree with a wave of her arms.

"Looks nice."

"But now we need the ornaments! We can't have a tree without ornaments!"

Sonny quickly ran off to gather more boxes. Chad crossed his arms casually over his chest and looked the tree up and down. It was a rather nice tree, even if it was artificial.

"Here we go!" Sonny announced, setting down three boxes, "Just grab some and put them anywhere."

"Won't it look…odd if the ornaments are just scatted around. Should it have some sort of…you know…order?"

"Order shmorder," Sonny shrugged, "Haven't you ever just ever let lose?"

"No," Chad answered without missing a beat, "Except for that one time when I didn't wear a tie to the Tween Choice Awards. But then I listed as Worst Dresser on that horrid website and…"

"Chad," Sonny laughed, "You really shouldn't care about things like that. Now come on, throw some ornaments on and just have fun!"

Chad did as he was instructed, placing ornaments hither and thro. He had to admit once again, that he was actually having fun. With Sonny, he didn't have to worry about appearances or looking his best or even sounding his best. She really didn't care and as long as he was with her, he didn't either. With her obviously meaning with her at the studio, right? Nothing more. Chad scolded himself for letting thoughts of him and Sonny together sneak into his head.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Sonny asked, stepping back from the tree to examine their work. The tree was like something out of a movie. The ornaments sparkled under the lights and glittered as they waved about on the branches. Sure, the tree was a little lopsided and a little run down but that could only be expected with an artificial tree that had been used for God knows how many years.

"Yeah," Chad had to agree, "It sure does. What do you want to do now?"

Sonny thought for a bit. It wasn't too cold outside but with the tree and all, hot chocolate sure did sound good. In fact, she began to find herself craving it. Surely there had to be some instant in the break room.

"Do you want to scrounge around the break room and see if we can find some hot chocolate?" Sonny voiced her suggestion.

"They'll only have instant," Chad made a sour face.

"Let me guess: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't_ do_ instant? And if you keep doing that, you're face will freeze that way. Heaven forbid you lose your dashing good looks," Sonny rolled her eyes and began to make her way towards the break room with Chad right at her heels.

"You know," he smirked, "That instant comment could be turned into something totally perverse. Lucky for you, Sonny Monroe, I am a gentleman."

"Gentleman?" Sonny scoffed, "Sure thing, Cooper. And if you keep telling yourself that, it might just come true!"

"You don't have to be so acrimonious."

Sonny smiled at him from the corner of her eye and kept walking. She had to admit, despite how annoying Chad could be at times, it was rather nice having him there with her. He was giving up a tennis court and swimming and a mansion full of garland just for her. But why? Sonny chalked it up to just being another one of those Chad questions that would go forever unanswered such as why he had decided to put on a beard and pretend to be her number one fan and why he had so willingly agreed to play the part of her boyfriend a few months ago.

"You know," Chad spoke up, shattering the silence, "I am actually not regretting my decision to stay here with you."

"Really?" Sonny looked up at him, her eyes wide and hopeful. Had Chad Dylan Cooper just complimented her? The action was practically inconceivable.

"Yeah. After all, I can't wait to see what you get me for Christmas," Chad smirked at her.

"You are downright insufferable!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I only live to please you, my love," Chad grinned, dramatically holding the door of the break room open for her.

"Ladies first," Sonny insisted; Chad growled, clearly unhappy at that remark and pushed his way past her.

Both were driving each other positively mad yet, at the same time, both were surprisingly enjoying every minute of it.


	3. Chapter Three

**3.**

"This stuff is vile!" Chad grimaced as he forced down the frothy murk.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Sonny exclaimed excitedly, downing another sip of hers.

Chad couldn't help but smile as he shook his head at her. Sonny was a strange one, that was for certain. But at the same time, there was just something peculiar about her that drew him to her. He couldn't explain it but maybe he didn't want to. Maybe an explanation would ruin it.

"So, are you still glad you stayed behind?" Sonny asked, pumping her legs back and forth as they dangled from the table she was sitting on in the break room. Chad smirked his classic smirk as he leaned back against the counter. He could say so many snide comments to that, he could come up with a million different comments but for some reason, his only reply was, "Yeah…yeah I am."

"Me too. Who would have thought that of all the people, you would be the one I'd enjoy spending my Christmas holiday with," Sonny laughed an uncomfortable, forced laugh.

"Yeah," Chad didn't really know what to say to that either, "Pretty…weird, huh?"

"I know!" Sonny smile was a little too big and her laugh a little too loud so she quietly went back to sipping her hot chocolate.

It really was weird. Chad was never nice. He was crude and stuck up and rude and a mess. He thrived off of making fun of her and her friends. He lived for his looks and riches and his new car. So why was he suddenly being so nice? Why did all those things suddenly not matter to him?

"You know, Sonny, we've known each other for about six months now and we…we really don't know much about each other."

"Sure we do," Sonny objected. They had to know something about each other. Surely they had to.

"Alright," Chad smirked, "I'll play. You get one guess at my favorite movie. If you get it right, good for you."

"Alright," Sonny nodded, "This is a piece of cake…uhm…well, it's just _so_ obvious…"

"If it's so obvious, why don't you just hurry up and say it, Monroe," Chad prompted.

"Fine," Sonny sighed, "Lord of the Rings."

"_Lord of the Rings_?" Chad scoffed.

"What? It's a good movie…"

"Sure," Chad rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll just tell you before you make some other pathetic guess like that. It's The Man in The Iron Mask."

"That's unexpected."

"How so?"

"It just is. I mean, I love that movie! I went through a phase after seeing it when I wanted to name my first born D'Artanian."

"Poor kid," Chad laughed, "Wow…_wow_! That'd suck terribly."

"Shut up, alright," Sonny rolled her eyes, "I was twelve and D'Artanian was…"

"Such a stupid name."

"Alright, _Chad_," Sonny changed the topic from her poor name choice, "Try and guess _my_ favorite movie."

"Oh that's easy!"

"Bet-chya ya can't," Sonny smirked, crossing her arms over her chest expectantly.

"Ha! Yeah right. Your favorite movie, Little Miss Sonny Monroe, is High School Musical."

"_What_?" Sonny looked at him as if he had just sprouted a second head, "High School Musical? Oh please!"

"Then what is it?"

"Notting Hill!" Sonny exclaimed as if it was perfectly obvious, "I mean, come on, Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts! It doesn't get much better than that!"

"_I've_ never seen it," Chad answered coolly as always.

"Oh you're watching it. You're watching it with me tonight."

"Oh am I now?" Chad asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You'll love it."

"I bet," Chad rolled his eyes.

Sonny twisted her lips up into a mischievous smirk before tossing her empty Styrofoam cup at him. Chad dodged it and it hit one of the cabinets above his head and clamored to the floor.

"So…pizza and Notting Hill tonight?" Sonny asked, hopefully.

Chad twisted his face into a sneer and chased her out of the break room and towards the lounge.

"Chad!" Sonny cried, holding up a pillow from the couch as a shield, "Don't you dare!"

Chad grinned as he picked up the other shag pillow from the couch, "Oh, you asked for it, Monroe…."

"No I didn't. I _clearly_ remember ordering you not to even dare! So _obviously_, I didn't _ask_ you to…" A pillow hitting her in the face interrupted her mid-sentence.

She turned and glared at the blonde boy in front of her who was laughing hysterically. Chad never laughed like that. The most Sonny had heard from him was a chuckle. His laughter was nice, even if it was at her expense.

"Cha-ad!" Sonny cried.

"What, you asked for it. No one throws a Styrofoam cup at…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny finished for him.

"Yeah…" _–smack!-_

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper, it looks like you asked for it too," Sonny grinned.

"You know, Monroe," Chad began to lightly touch his face where the pillow had hit him, "This face is worth a whole lot of money. I mean, you can't just go around hitting it with pillows like that. What if you broke my nose?"

"Oh your nose isn't worth that much," Sonny condescendingly rolled her eyes at the conceited actor in front of her.

Wow, Sonny had almost forgotten for a moment that Chad was an actor. He sure wasn't acting like his normal high-maintenance self. Well, at least until that comment.

"It's worth a paycheck," Chad shrugged, before slumping down onto the couch.

Sonny went over and sat down next to him. She had never given much thought to how hard Chad's life must be for him. Everything depended on his looks. There was no room for pimples, blemishes, or scars. He had to look one-hundred and ten percent perfect every second of every day at all cost. Maybe all he really needed in life was just time to relax and not have to think about things like that. An idea popped into Sonny's head. She would give that to him! She would give him freedom to be himself.

"And what if a paycheck isn't worth you?" Sonny asked.

"What?" Chad crinkled his nose.

"What if you're worth more than what Mackenzie Falls has to give?"

"Well obviously I'm not," Chad leaned back against the couch, "If I was, I would have contracts and producers lined up out the door for a chance to have me on their contracts. But I don't. I'm on Mackenzie falls."

"You'll make it big," Sonny tried to sound encouraging, "You're not half bad when it comes to acting."

"Wait, you watch Mackenzie Falls?" Chad asked, unbelieving.

"Sometimes," Sonny shrugged as if it weren't a big deal, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"For these next three days, let's just pretend that we aren't actors. Let's just pretend we are two normal teenagers. No movies, no TV shows, no contracts, no producers, no lines. Just you and me: Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Michelle Monroe. Okay?"

"I think I can live with that," Chad nodded.

**A/N: Eh, not my best chapter but oh well. Sorry for the abrupt ending of this chapter but I promise to update soon. I hope everyone has a good Easter!  
**


	4. Chapter Four

**Just a little Easter present for ya'll…**

**4.**

Sonny glanced over to Chad. He had a bit of pizza sauce on his cheek and was practically hypnotized with the movie. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she reached over with her napkin and wiped off the sauce. Chad turned and towards her and returned her smile. Neither said a word, they just sat enjoying the movie and each other.

"So?" Sonny asked when the ending credits began to roll, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," Chad shrugged, "I guess not. But how could they _possibly_ work together? He's a poor little bookshop owner and she's…_an actress_! The media would have had a field day and their pictures would be plastered everywhere. Besides, he was a regular old guy. She deserved someone better."

"But he was better. He didn't care about Ana's fame or fortune. He liked her for who she was and that's why she liked it him. Besides, they loved each other."

"I guess."

Sonny began to hum along to the song, "You Say It Best" as the credits were finishing up. It was getting late and she would soon have to say goodnight to Chad and head off to bed. For some reason, the thought was a little unsettling to her. It was almost as if she was dreading saying goodnight to him. Sonny quickly shook the thought from her head. This was Chad she was talking about here!

"So tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Chad reminded, coloring in the silence, "Do you know what you're going to get me yet?"

"No," Sonny answered truthfully.

"I feel bad for you really. I mean, shopping for me isn't easy or anything. You have to get the most _perfect _present."

"Oh don't be so greedy," Sonny stood up and went over to eject the DVD from the player, "Besides, whatever gift I give you, I hope you'll like it."

"Depends. If it's a five dollar gift card to Sonic, we might have some issues."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Like if that so happens to show up under our little Christmas tree, then I might have to retract our friendship."

"Friendship?" Sonny asked before stopping herself. She and Chad had never used the word "friendship" to describe whatever their unspoken relationship was. Sure, he'd randomly walk into the So Random! lounge and eat their food and crash on their couch and sure he would call her at two in the morning and yell at her for an hour or so until he calmed down and sure, he did get a little bit jealous even when Sonny fell for that guy but…_friendship_? _Really_?

"Well, what would you call this?" Chad asked, making a hand motion between him and Sonny signifying them as the "this."

"Well…I don't really know…"

"It's friendship, Sonny Monroe," Chad shoved himself up off the couch, "Now if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I need my beauty sleep."

"Goodnight then," Sonny turned towards him.

"Goodnight."

"Chad!" Sonny called as he was about to leave, "I…I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too," Chad smiled at her, "But if there's a five dollar gift card to Sonic…"

"I know, I know – we'll have some issues."

"Good girl," Chad grinned as he shut the door behind him.

Sonny collapsed on the couch in utter confusion and bewilderment. Sure, she and Chad were close but she had no idea that what they had together – whatever it was – could be called friendship. Yes, he stood by her and looked out for. Heck, he even wore a weird beard on television for her! But he was also mean, and snobby, and when he was with his friends, he was so vain and almost, in a way, insecure with himself. But alone, just with Sonny, he wasn't like that at all. Sonny let out an exasperated groan. Why couldn't he just make up his mind on which person he wanted to be anyways?

Chad sauntered down the hall and towards the Mackenzie Falls lounge. It was late but for some reason, he didn't feel the least bit tired. Today had actually been a pretty good day. _Huh_, Chad thought, _Maybe hanging out with Sonny Monroe wasn't so bad. In fact, she is kind of nice. Well, of course she's nice but…wait, what am I trying to say here?_ Chad shook his head and continued down the hall.

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER!!! I know this is short but I woke up extra early to get this part up before having to head off for church. Don't worry, my next chapters will be longer!**


	5. Chapter Five

**5**

Sonny woke up the next morning with snowflakes and hot chocolate streaming through her veins. If she wasn't in a Christmas-y mood yesterday, she sure was now. She grabbed a sweatshirt with a snowman on it, put in her snowman earrings and threw on the same plaid skirt and black tights as the day before, before hurrying out the door to meet Chad. Sonny didn't know why she was so anxious to see him but she was. Maybe it had something to do with their new "pact" to just be themselves or maybe it had to do with his sudden niceness…whatever it was, Sonny liked it.

When Sonny rounded the corner to the Mackenzie Falls lounge, she almost ran right smack dab into Chad. He reached out and helped her regain her balance; for some reason that Sonny couldn't explain, she blushed.

"Thank you…"

"No problem. So, sleep well last night?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. So, breakfast today. We have some stuff in the lounge like Pop-Tarts and Coco Puffs…"

"Sounds good to me."

Chad offered her his elbow and they linked arms together before walking off, laughing, towards the Mackenzie Falls lounge. As they passed down the hallway, Sonny couldn't help but notice the wall of everyone who was banned from the lounge and the set of Mackenzie Falls. The wall had been Chad's idea and Sonny had always thought it was really rather rude. She had never seen the wall but only heard of it from Nikko. Apparently, his picture was right there alongside Zac Efron's.

"Is this the wall I've heard so much about?" Sonny asked.

"The very one," Chad nodded as if it was an accomplishment, "It holds exactly one-hundred and fifty-three people on it. There's an identical one on the set…"

"Chad, do you really hate one-hundred and fifty-three people that much?"

"Oh, I don't hate them. Most of them I hardly know!"

"Then why ban them before getting to know them?"

"I dunno," Chad shrugged.

"So, I see the cast of So Random! but where am I?" Sonny asked, releasing her arm from his and scanning the huge wall adorned with terrible black-and-white pictures of various people. As Sonny looked, she began to doubt that her picture was up there. He probably had a special spot picked out for hers. Probably right alongside…

"Oh, your picture isn't on here," Chad answered as if her question hadn't fazed him in the least bit.

"It isn't?" Sonny asked, not quite understanding. Sure, Chad had said that they were friends last night but that was without the cast of Mackenzie Falls around. They would surely notice that her picture wasn't up on his wall and would talk. After all, they pretty much hated Sonny which Sonny didn't understand at all. It wasn't as if she or the cast of So Random! had done anything to make them mad.

"No."

"What will Mackenzie Falls say if they saw this?" Sonny asked, "I mean, the rest of So Random! is up there but not me. It _is_ a little noticeable…"

"Maybe I wanted it to be noticeable," Chad answered impassively.

"Really?"

"I left your picture off the wall because, well, I liked you. I still do. I mean, for a total dork-face, you aren't half bad, Monroe. I like hanging out with you and…oh God I am going to kill myself for saying this but…I figured that if I left your picture off….you might come by the set or the lounge and we could just…hang out. You never did."

"I never knew you wanted me to," Sonny answered truthfully, "If I had known, I would have stopped by to say hi."

"And Mackenzie Falls?"

"Are they really that pathetically bored that they have nothing else to talk about but us?" Sonny asked, earning herself a smile from Chad, "Besides, I'm here now."

"True," Chad nodded, "Come on, I'm starving!"

Sonny looked back at the wall before following Chad into the lounge. She was glad her picture wasn't up there but one thing Chad had said bugged her. He had said that he liked her – that he still did. What the heck was _that_ supposed to mean? Did he like her like a friend or did he like her like something more? Sonny mentally slapped herself for thinking that. She was lucky Chad Dylan Cooper had finally decided to be nice to her. Liking her as more than a friend was too much to ask and Sonny didn't want to curse what they already had, whatever it was.

Chad held the door open for her and Sonny walked into the lounge. She was surprised to see designer furniture and state-of-the-art electronics. There was a huge flat-screen plasma television, a Wii, and several Mac computers. Sonny knew that Mackenzie Falls was the most popular tween dramas on TV (Chad reminded her of that almost every day) but she never expected this.

"Nice place," Sonny complimented, staring around the room.

"Props accepted," Chad grinned before grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her towards the refrigerator, "What do you want for breakfast? We have cereal, Pop-Tarts, and I am pretty sure one of the guys had a stash of powdered donuts around here somewhere."

"Mmm…sugars and carbs, I'm loving it!" Sonny grinned as she grabbed the box of triple chocolate chip Pop-Tarts, "I didn't think actors ate like this, to be honest," Sonny admitted before tearing into the box.

"Well the girls don't. They would probably throw it up right after eating half of one of those," Chad nodded to the box, "And I'm talking about the cardboard, not about the Pop-Tarts."

"Ugh," Sonny made a face, "I don't get why people are so concerned with how they look. I mean, can't they just sit back and enjoy themselves every once in awhile?" She popped a bite into her mouth, "See, this is good food, right here and they're just missing out."

"I don't get it, Sonny Monroe. You eat meatball subs and Pop-Tarts and hot chocolate and bags of chips all the time and you look just fine to me."

"Thank you," Sonny smiled sincerely, "But I don't eat like that a lot. I usually just gorge every once and a while."

"And this is your every once in a while?" Chad asked.

"Mhmm," Sonny answered around a mouthful of Pop-Tart.

Chad grabbed a pack from the box before heading over to the couch with Sonny close behind him.

"So, what's the deal with the snowmen?" Chad asked in regards to the earrings and the oversized sweatshirt.

"Oh," Sonny smiled, "Today is Christmas Eve! I thought I'd just get in the mood."

"So I see."

"What do you want to do today?" Sonny asked.

"Well," Chad grinned, "_I_ have to go shopping for someone's present and I believe you have to also."

"Right," Sonny nodded, "Usually my friends and I get each other gag gifts. Like one time, Lucy got me this really funky pair of monkey socks…"

"_Monkey socks_?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. Anyways, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, I already have my new car and my parents are getting me a new computer but I have always wanted to travel to Italy…"

"_Italy_?" Sonny practically dropped the Pop-Tart from her hand, "You want _me_ to get _you_ tickets to _Italy_?"

"Oh no," Chad laughed. Sonny sighed with relief before he went on to say, "Just one ticket is fine. But if you want to buy two, you are welcome to come with me."

"Oh my God!" Sonny exclaimed, "You are positively…"

"Irresistible?" Chad cocked an eyebrow that Sonny had to admit looked pretty adorable.

"No – I was going to say insufferable."

"Irresistible, insufferable, tomato, tamato. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Hmm…" Sonny chewed at the question a bit before answering, "Nothing you can really give."

"Come on!" Chad coaxed, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I can get you anything you want, anything you ask. Just say the word."

"Well…" Sonny blushed, "It is a bit selfish. But then again, so is expecting tickets to Italy…"

"Hey! A trip to Italy is _perfectly_ reasonable."

"On what planet?" Sonny asked.

"Just tell me what you want, Monroe," Chad directed.

Sonny was about to answer when she realized how close he was to her now. He had scooted closer when he had commanded her to tell him her wish list and now she could practically smell the chocolate on his breath. It was pretty irresistible – _insufferable! Insufferable, insufferable, insufferable_, Sonny corrected herself.

"I…I want to go home for Christmas," Sonny answered, "I've never missed Christmas with my family. We all go to my grandparents' house for Christmas dinner and we have presents and pecan pie and we all gather around my grandmother's piano and sing Christmas carols. It is the most fun and this year I have to miss it."

"I'm sorry you have to miss having Christmas with your family," Chad slung his arm around her, "But hey! You're here with me and surely I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No," Sonny laughed, "It's just…"

"I'm not your family at your grandparents' house singing off-key and stuffing my face with pecan pie?" Chad finished with a knowing smirk plastered upon his face.

"No," Sonny shook her head, "But if I had to be stuck here for Christmas, I'm glad I'm stuck here with you."

"Thank you," Chad gave her shoulder a quick squeeze, "So are tickets to Italy really _that_ unreasonable?"

Sonny pulled out from underneath his arm and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Oh please," Sonny rolled her eyes, "That did not hurt. Now I'm off to go shopping for your present…"

"So you're really actually wearing that out in public?" Chad asked, meriting himself a harder smack on the arm, "Okay, so _that_ hurt!"

"Buy me something nice," Sonny called as she yanked the door open.

"You too," Chad shouted back.

"Oh, I will," Sonny grinned deviously before heading out the door and off to go shopping for the _perfect _present for Chad Dylan Cooper.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I would like to thank the person who suggested the five-fifty idea to me. It was brilliant!**

**6**

Sonny walked down the street, practically dancing as she walked, to the Christmas music that was blaring from the speakers. She was having the best time walking past the stores and looking into the windows but she had yet to find the perfect gift for Chad. What was she supposed to get someone who already had everything? Sonny had to admit that she had considered a gag gift, just to see his reaction. Besides, he was one of her friends now, right? And she always got her friends gag gifts. Maybe a gift card to Sonic would be funny to get him, only with more than five dollars on it. Sonny ducked into the grocery store and made her way over to the rack of pre-paid phone cards and various gift cards.

After scrolling through the rack, Sonny finally came across an empty Sonic card. She smiled deviously as she envisioned the amount to put on it – five dollars and fifty cents! As she carried the card up to the checkout, she began to wonder what Chad was going to get her. Sonny hoped he wouldn't go overboard, after all, he practically bled money and she would feel just awful if he got her something outrageously expensive and she only spent five dollars and fifty cents.

Sonny bit her lower lip and stared down at the red, yellow, and blue card in her hand. It would be really funny to get him but she didn't want him to go all out for her when all she was getting him was a cheap hamburger and a bad-tasting drink. Sonny was starting to second guess herself when the cashier called out, "Next please!"

Sonny handed her the card and asked her to put five dollars and fifty cents on it. She was hoping Chad would appreciate the humor in it and if he didn't…well….

When Sonny walked into the studio and saw the little box with her name on it underneath the tree, she practically squealed. It was a small box wrapped up beautifully in red and green paper. She suddenly felt less guilty about the gift card currently shoved in her back pocket.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Chad appeared from the hallway. His lips were upturned in a smile and his eyes were sparkling with Christmas spirit.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Sonny greeted, "Is that for me?"

"Is there another Sonny Monroe here?" Chad asked, "Look, I…I want you to open it tonight, okay?"

"Okay?" Sonny's brow furrowed with confusion.

"You'll love it – trust me."

Something about the way Chad had said that made her trust him, rather she wanted to or not.

"Alright," Sonny smiled, "I trust you."

"So, after your long day of shopping, did you find anything good for me?" Chad asked.

"I think so."

"Can't wait to see it. Go wrap it up and put it under the tree and meet me down here so we can exchange presents. Who would have ever thought buying something for someone else would feel this good?" Chad laughed before walking off towards his lounge.

Sonny walked over to the tree, lifted the box, and shook it. It made a slight rattling sound but nothing too great. She was so curious to find out what was inside. Chad had seemed pretty excited about giving it to her. Sonny shook her head and quickly scurried over to the So Random! lounge to wrap Chad's present.

Chad flopped down on the leather couch, crossed his arms over his chest, and grinned. He had never thought that doing something good for someone other than himself would feel so great. He could hardly wait to see her face when she unwrapped it and saw what it was.

Sure, it was a little extravagant but it would make her happy and that was worth everything.

Sonny placed the little box containing the card under the tree. Their two presents looked good together. Sonny could hardly wait to open them. Just as she was about to lose her self-control and dive under the tree and rip into hers, Chad sauntered out of his lounge.

"You go first," he instructed, sitting down cross-legged on the floor. Sonny grabbed her present and joined him. She carefully lifted off the red metallic bow and began to slide her nail underneath the flaps of paper.

"Hurry up!" Chad prompted.

Sonny smiled and ripped the paper off. She lifted the lid off the box and gasped at what was inside.

**A/N: Cliffy!!! **


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Your guesses were very close but…I have a few things up my sleeve with this. Also, thanks to Amanda for calling herself my number one fan. I really appreciate it! I have never really had high self-esteem in regards to my writing but you guys are proving me wrong. I really appreciate all that you say more than you can ever know. If I could hook all of you up with a date with Sterling Knight, I totally would but alas, I can't. What I can do is give you the update you all have been asking for so enjoy! **

**7**

"Oh my gosh, Chad…"

"I wanted to do something special for you, Sonny," Chad said, peering over her shoulder into the box.

"Well," Sonny blinked in shock, "This is…_very_ special. But it's just so…ostentatious! I mean, this is just so _unreal_. How…"

"You told me you wanted to go home for Christmas. I called the travel agency and pulled a few strings."

"But…this is just too much. It's so sweet but…"

"Sonny, don't worry about it. Who am I?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny sighed, familiar with his all-too-familiar address.

"Exactly. _I_ can afford two tickets to Wisconsin," Chad scoffed.

"But _two_?"

Sonny lifted the tickets out of the box and held them in her hand, scanning them unbelievingly with her eyes. It was as if they were deceiving her and this was all just a dream or some warped reality in which someone like Chad would actually do something like this for someone like her.

"I've never been to Wisconsin," Chad shrugged as if it were no big deal, "And besides, I'd hate for you to travel alone and leave me here _all_ by myself over Christmas break. What will I do? Watch movies and eat pizza by myself? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't watch movies and eat pizza by himself – _ever_."

"Oh Chad!" Sonny cried out hopelessly, throwing her arms over his neck, causing them both to collapse onto the floor, "This is the best present anyone has ever given me!"

"You know, I'm not going to be able to go with you if you squish me," Chad shifted his weight and Sonny, realizing the position they were currently in, hopped up and quickly brushed her hair back behind her ears, trying to keep herself from blushing a too mortifying shade of red.

"Sorry," Sonny whispered.

"So, do you like your present?" Chad asked.

"Of course!" Sonny exclaimed, "When do we leave?"

"When I talked to the agency, they said that the snow wasn't quite cleared out but it we'll still be able to fly in tomorrow…"

"_Tomorrow_!"

"Tomorrow," Chad laughed at her enthusiasm, "So what do you say?" Chad asked, hopeful.

"I say let's hurry and pack!" Sonny leapt up from the floor, with Chad following suite, "And…that you are possibly one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for right now," she finished with a flushing color of crimson.

"Yeah well…" Chad blushed too and Sonny found it horribly irresistibly adorable.

"It means a lot to me, Chad. Really."

"It's nothing," he said, shuffling his feet.

"It is," Sonny tried to meet his gaze but he was too busy looking at the floor. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves of what she was about to do, stood up on her tip-toes, lifted Chad's chin so that their eyes met, and kissed him on the cheek causing his cheeks to burn even brighter.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Chad," Sonny whispered into his ear before pulling away from him.

"Merry…Merry Christmas…Eve…Son…Sonny," Chad stammered.

"Hurry and go pack," Sonny said, pulling away from him, "I'll give you your present tomorrow."

"All…alright."

"I still can't believe this! I am going home for Christmas and you get to come with me!" Sonny called after him as they parted ways and headed to go pack.

When Sonny was safe behind her closed door, she slid down to the flood and put her head in between her knees and screamed with excitement. After her little outburst, Sonny pushed herself up off the floor and drug out her suitcase. She was still not quite believing what was happening. Chad Dylan Cooper had bought her tickets to Wisconsin for Christmas and was going with her to meet her family and her friends. It was absolutely, undoubtedly impossible but over these past few days, Sonny had realized that impossible no longer was a word in her vocabulary.

Chad couldn't help but grin as he heard the excited scream coming from down the hallway. Sure the last-minute tickets had cost him and arm and a leg but he was Chad Dylan Cooper and that didn't matter – nothing mattered except Sonny being happy and getting to be with her family over the holidays. Besides, seeing that smile was worth way more than any of his money.

He quickly began to pack his things into five different suitcases. One suitcase was for casual clothes, one for dress clothes, one for suits, one for jackets, and one for his hair dryer, gel, aftershave, and imported Italian soap. He couldn't help but hardly wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be Christmas morning, tomorrow they would land in Wisconsin, and tomorrow Chad would see Sonny spending time with her family which is what she always had wanted.

Sonny packed her things into one suitcase, stuffing clothes and coats and presents for her mother, father, grandparents, and Lucy, and makeup all into one. She could hardly wait to step off that plane and greet her family. This was possibly one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her and it was Chad who had done it. Chad had got her plane tickets and she had gotten him a five-fifty gift card to Sonic. It was enough to make her sick. Maybe she could find him the perfect gift in Wisconsin…

After getting all her things packed, Sonny sat down on the couch and thought about what to get Chad. As she tried to focus, her mind kept going back to the kiss. Sure it wasn't a real kiss because it was just on the cheek but still, she had kissed him and he had blushed redder than her lipstick. It was rather endearing. He was a sweetheart, despite everything.

Now, if she could just focus on finding him the right present.

--

Sonny and Chad sort of avoided each other the next night. Neither knew what to say or do after the "kiss." Chad swore that the next morning when he awoke, his cheeks were just as red. But they both knew that they would have to put that moment behind them and talk eventually. When Sonny met Chad in the Mackenzie Falls lounge, the first thing she noticed was the bags piled up by the door.

"Oh my God!" Sonny cried, "You are _such_ a girl!"

"Don't judge me!" Chad replied defensively.

Sonny laughed and walked over towards the counter bar where he was sitting eating a Pop-Tart. She took a seat next to him and he handed her the other one from his packet. She smiled and began to quietly nibble at it.

"Our plane leaves at ten," Chad finally broke the silence, "So we need to leave around nine."

"Okay. I'm all ready. But _you_, on the other hand," Sonny trailed off as she glanced towards the five suitcases, "I don't think you've packed near enough."

"Oh and how many bags do _you_ have?" Chad demanded.

"One," Sonny smirked, "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas," Chad threw his arm across her shoulders and gave her an embarrassed half-hug.

"I still can't believe that you did this for me," Sonny said, "I mean, no one has ever been this nice…"

"Don't worry about it," Chad shrugged, "Besides; it's worth it to see you happy."

Sonny didn't know what to say, so she adverted her gaze to the fine craftsmanship of the granite bar. Why was everything suddenly so awkward for them now? Just yesterday things were fine, before the kiss that is. Sonny was suddenly regretting ever doing it. She had never been one to kiss guys (in fact, she had only had one kiss in her whole life) but she thought it would be the right thing to do at the moment. Now, she wished more than anything she could just take it back and things would go back to normal for them.

The mood just seemed so tense between them. Hopefully things would be better on the plane and they could actually talk and go back to just being how they always were.

"Well…we better get dressed and…and start getting ready to leave….right?"

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, "I'll just meet you out by the Christmas tree, alright?"

"Sounds good."

Sonny quietly left and hurried towards the lounge. Why did she have to go and kiss him of all things! She was beginning to wonder if things would ever be the same between them.

After getting dressed and loading up the last few-minute items, Sonny dragged her suitcase out to the Christmas tree where Chad was waiting with his five bags.

"So," Chad looked at Sonny through his blonde, choppy bangs, "When do I get _my_ present? Don't think I forgot about it! I _never_ forget about a present."

"So I remember from your party," Sonny tried her best to smile despite the mention of her horrible gift, "Well…how about tonight when we get to my grandparents' house, alright?"

"Will I like it?"

"Uhm…I hope," Sonny blushed, "Did you call the taxi?"

"Yeah. He'll be here any moment now," Chad rocked back and forth on his heels, "So..."

"So…"

They stood there in tension-thick silence. Sonny couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out.

"For what?" Chad asked.

"I'm sorry I kissed you and made everything awkward between us!" Sonny declared, "I am so sorry…"

"Sonny," Chad once again put his arm around her. Sonny had to admit, it did feel nice there, "I'm not. I thought it was really sweet. Besides, when _haven't_ things been awkward between us? In case you've forgotten, you were wearing a fat-suit and beehive wig when we met," Chad smirked, "And you stuttered like a kid with a speech impediment."

"I…I just forgot your name," Sonny answered flippantly.

"Uh-huh," Chad nodded, not taking his arm off her shoulders, "And you forced me into playing musical chairs with you. And you squawked like a chicken and caused people to stare at me like _I _was the one with the mental issue."

"Hey!" Sonny smacked him in the stomach, "It's not _my_ fault you're just chicken when it comes to musical chairs."

"I am not…"

"Oh, you don't have to deny it, Chad. Everyone has fears. Nikko's is snakes and pretty girls with deep voices, Tawni's is growing old and losing her looks, mine is spiders and losing my friends, and yours…well, yours happens to be musical chairs."

"It's not…"

"Oh no!" Sonny interrupted again, "It is perfectly logical when you think about it. I mean, musical chairs can be quite dangerous for a game designed for kids between the ages of four to seven. I mean, you could get a sprained ankle like I did. Well, _almost_ did," Sonny grinned at the memory.

"Monroe, have I ever told you that you're the biggest pain in the butt I've ever met?"

"Almost every day," Sonny smirked.

"Well, I'll tell you again: you're the _biggest_ pain in the butt I've ever met."

Sonny's face fell a little at his harsh words so Chad squeezed her shoulder gently before adding, "Don't you dare ever change though, Monroe. Don't you dare."


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **_**I NEED SOME HELP!**_** Okay, now that I have your attention, I'd like to ask how to submit one of my stories? One of my readers told me to submit this story to SWAC because they might actually do it as an episode like a Christmas one or something. How cool would that be? Anyways, it's always been my dream to write TV show episodes and I was wondering how I might go about doing this? If anyone knows, I'd really appreciate it. **

**8**

Sonny and Chad arrived at the airport right on time surprisingly considering the fact that Chad went on a ten minute tirade in regards to the handling of his five over-weight, over-stuffed suitcases. When they got settled in on the plane, Sonny was astounded by the gadgets and gizmos of first-class.

"Oh my goodness! Seat warmers! "Sonny cried out in excitement, "How cool is this?"

Chad smiled at her as she explored the buttons on the armrests. All of this was like a whole new world to her, a whole new world that Chad had been familiar with forever.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Chad grinned.

"Thanks."

The flight attendant at the front of the plane began to instruct them on using rescue plans.

"Thank you for letting me have the window seat by the way," Sonny said, pulling up the visor of the window.

"Too much sun is bad for my skin," Chad caressed his cheek.

"Well Tawni always says I need a spray tan," Sonny shrugged, "Maybe it'll do me some good."

"How many times must I tell you," Chad sighed, "Don't listen to her. You're fine the way you are."

"Thanks," Sonny beamed at the compliment, "You aren't so bad yourself either, Cooper."

They set in silence until the plane took off. Sonny busied herself by looking out the window and trying to make small talk with Chad. Chad, on the other hand, was bored.

"So how long is this flight anyways?" He asked, annoyed.

"About seven hours…"

"_Seven_!"

"Seven," Sonny smiled, "Why? Bored already?"

"Maybe…"

"Chad," Sonny shook her head, "We've been in the air for less than five minutes."

"I can't help it!" Chad objected.

"Well, what do _you_ want to do?" Sonny asked. She had to admit, there wasn't a lot that they could do on the plane but surely they could come up with something. She was a star on So Random! after all. She surely could have something tucked up her sleeve.

"I don't know," Chad sighed, "I wish I had my first season DVD of Mackenzie Falls. We could watch that."

Sonny glanced around the plane to see if she could find anything the least bit amusing. Sure enough, three rows ahead was a woman in a huge hat that rather much resembled a peacock.

"Check out that hat," Sonny whispered in an animated voice.

Chad just gave her a look as if to say, "_What the heck are you getting at here_?"

"Check out that hat!" Sonny hissed a tad bit louder.

"Check out that hat!" Chad replied in an equally peppy whisper, "Check out _me_ checking out that hat."

"I'm checking you out checking out that hat. Check out that purse!"

"Check out that purse! Check out that view! Check out those clouds!"

"Check out that cloud that looks like a bunny!"

"Check out that woman's hair that looks like a bunny!"

"Check it out!"

"Check it out!"

"Check out this plane!"

"Check out the Sky Mall."

"Check out the barf bag."

"Check out that…check out that…uh…"

"Check out you not knowing what to check out!" Sonny laughed, "I didn't know you watched So Random!"

"I…don't," Chad adverted his gaze.

"Check out you lying about checking out the Check Out Girls on So Random!"

"Check out me swearing I'm not lying about not checking out the Check Out Girls on So Random!"

"Check out you backpedaling," Sonny couldn't help but laugh again.

"Alright," Chad sighed, "So maybe I caught a _few_ episodes…"

"A few?" Sonny raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"So…how excited are we about going to Wisconsin?" Chad exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Don't change the subject, Cooper. How many episodes have you seen?"

"Well I don't count!"

"How many, Chad?"

"Maybe one or two or fifteen…"

"_Fifteen_!" Sonny cried, "I _knew_ you secretly liked that show!"

"I…I don't like it," Chad scoffed, "Please! Sonny, don't be so dense. I only watch it so I can pick up some new material to use against you guys."

"Oh really?" Sonny quirked an eyebrow, "What's your favorite sketch?"

"The one where you get the food pelted at you and then you use the trashcan lid to…wait," Chad squinted his eyes. She had tricked him – again!

"Oh my God!" Someone cried before pointing to Chad, "You're…_Chad Dylan Cooper_!"

Chad and Sonny turned to see a girl jump from her seat and run up to him squealing and clapping her hands. Sonny met Chad's eyes which plead with her for help. Sonny shrugged and smirked as Chad was stuck with the annoying little girl.

"You are like my _favorite actor ever_!" She cried, "I'm Megan by the way. But you can call me Meggie, everyone does! So what are you doing going to Wisconsin? I mean, surely you have _better _places to go than Wisconsin! I'm just going there to visit my aunt and then I'm out of there as quick as I can!"

"Oh," Chad was almost at a loss for words, "Well…I'm going to visit my…uh…girlfriend's family for Christmas. Meggie, this is Sonny Monroe. You might know her from Sonny With a Chance…"

"Oh…I didn't know you two were going out," Megan looked a little downcast, "But you two are pretty cute together! I mean, I can just see it in your eyes – you two _really_ like each other! Sonny, you're _so_ lucky! I wish I had a guy that looked at me like Chad looks at you! And Chad, don't let her go, alright? She's _perfect_ for you. Awww! This is _so_ exciting! Oh, can I have your autographs or something?"

"Of course," Chad blushed, looking around for something to sign.

"Here you go, sweetie," Sonny smiled, handing Chad the barf bag.

"Thanks, cupcake. Alright: Dearest _Maggie, have fun in Wisconsin. Love always, Chad Dylan Cooper_," Chad handed the bag towards Sonny, "You're turn."

"Alright: _Maggie, Wisconsin isn't so bad! Enjoy the cheese. Love always, Sonny Monroe._"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Megan cried, "You two are the best!"

Chad laughed as she headed back to her seat, "Welcome to my life."

"We did it again!" Sonny laughed along with him.

"We did what again?"

"We convinced someone that we were really going out."

"We're pretty good at that, aren't we?" Chad asked, "Sorry about that. I just didn't want her to think…"

"I understand," Sonny nodded, "So _cupcake_?"

"I had to think on my feet," Chad said defensively, "Besides, a barf bag?"

"I had to think on my feet," Sonny mimicked.

Chad smiled and pointed his finger at her sternly. He had to admit being Sonny's fake date had been pretty fun. It sure wasn't their first time to pretend to be together. The first time was when Sonny wanted to get back at a guy who liked her only to use her. He was a real piece of work and had an uncanny ability for nabbing people's cell phones. Chad instinctively checked his pocket at the memory. Yup, still there.

"Thank you," he said.

"You've done it for me," Sonny shrugged.

Chad nodded, not really knowing what else to say. Yes he had done it and he'd do it again. The only thing he wouldn't do was admit how much he wanted it to be real.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Amanda – squeal all you want, no matter what your dog thinks! Hahaha I love your reviews! I love everyone's reviews. Thank you all so much!!!**

**Also, I've been off on Easter Break so that allowed me the time to update this story three or four times a day. Now, being back in school, I'll be happy just to get two or three done a day. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed in me. If I could update ten times a day, I totally would just for you guys! Anyways, enjoy chapter nine and chapter ten will be in the works in a few minutes and uploaded later on tonight!**

**9**

Sonny stirred herself awake, realizing that her head was on Chad's shoulder and his head was resting on hers. Had they fallen asleep? She didn't even remember, she just knew that it felt nice – her head on Chad's shoulder. It reminded her of when Chad had pretended to be her boyfriend at the arcade. It had been his suggestion about putting her head on his shoulder and Sonny was all too happy to go along with it. Now, she didn't dare move, scared that the moment, fleeting as it probably was, would be gone.

Instead, she nestled back into the crevasse of his neck. Sonny had to admit also that his aftershave smelled divine. If she could have one wish right then and there, she would wish that that moment would never end. Unfortunately, her wish didn't come true.

Chad, of course, decided to wake up at that particular moment. He blinked, almost not quite believing his current situation. Was he still asleep? Was this just a dream?

"_Sonny_?" Chad asked, still bewildered.

"Hmm?" Sonny sighed from her position on his shoulder.

"Are you awake?"

"No," Sonny answered, breathlessly.

"Me either," Chad yawned before cuddling back down and placing his head atop of hers.

"Good."

Both fell asleep again, not to wake until the plane landed smoothly in Wisconsin.

"Attention passengers! This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Wisconsin shortly. The temperature is fifteen degrees and quite chilly. I hope all of you have packed your jackets. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!"

Sonny blinked her eyes open and ducked out from underneath Chad. He lifted up his head, yawned, and stretched. Both were perfectly comfortable and that darn pilot had to go and ruin that.

"Good morning, sunshine," Sonny smiled at him, "You got a little bit of drool…"

"What?" Chad gasped, his hand instantly clapping over his mouth, "Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ drool!"

"Well explain _that_!" Sonny pointed incriminatingly at his chin.

"Well…well…_you_ talk in your sleep!" Chad accused.

"I do not!" Sonny gasped, taken aback by his words.

"Oh Chad!" Chad mimicked, "Oh Chad! I want you! I need you! Oh baby, oh baby!"

"I did _not_ say that!" Sonny rolled her eyes as people began to stare at them, "Besides, if you are going to make me look stupid, don't use a quote from one of my favorite movies," Sonny smirked.

"Well…you _did_ say something about me having dashingly good looks," Chad grinned, straightening the collar of his jacket as if trying to look more astute.

"Hmm…I must have been thinking of someone else. Someone _without _drool on his chin!"

Chad's jaw fell slack at her comeback. He had to give it to the gal, when it came to insults, she was almost – _almost_ – as good as he was. They would make a good team, being of course that they insulted others instead of each other.

"I just thought of something!" Chad announced.

"Oh gosh, that can't be good. Do you want me to go and get you some Tylenol, sweetie? I know how thinking can hurt your brain…"

"Shut up! It involves So Random!"

"I'm listening," Sonny nodded with intent interest.

"Alright, so I was thinking that you and I are pretty good with these insults, right? And we could make a heck of a team if we paired up and stopped insulting each other and started insulting someone else and _BAM_! It hit me!"

Sonny jumped at Chad's loud "_BAM_!"

"_Oookay_?" She looked at him with her eyes puzzled.

"Well, what if on So Random! you used that as a sketch? You could like have two superheroes that insult everyone only they wind up insulting each other."

"Not bad, Cooper," Sonny's head bobbed as she chewed on the idea, "I like it! But who will be the superheroes?"

"Only the best team around since…since I don't know when!" Upon seeing Sonny's still-perplexed expression, Chad continued on to say, "_Us_!"

"_Us_? Like in me and…and…_you_? _You_ want to be on So Random!?"

"Well let's face it, Monroe, who better to perform a sketch with insults than you and me?" Chad asked, airlessly.

"Alright," Sonny beamed, "I'll talk to So Random! and see what they think."

"Great," Chad grinned.

"They're starting to leave," Sonny pointed a few isles ahead, "So are you nervous?"

"About what?" Chad asked.

"About meeting my family, of course!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper…"

"I know, I know," Sonny rolled her eyes with exasperation, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get nervous."

"Right," Chad lied, "I mean, come on, Sonny!"

Sonny shook her head and grabbed her carry-on from underneath the seat in front of her. While she was distracted organizing her things inside and trying to find her heavy coat, Chad leaned back and tightly closed his eyes. Of course he was nervous! How could he not be? This was Sonny Monroe's parents he was about to meet and he had to impress them. For some reason, a reason he couldn't explain, he just had to impress them!


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Oh my goodness all of you are positively amazing! If I could hug and thank each of you personally, I totally would but then we would be here forever and I'd never get to update so I'll just say a general thank you. I really do appreciate all of your kind words. You are all so sweet and kind and no one could have asked for better readers. Thank you!!!**

**PS: I know Sonny's mom is in California with her but for the sake of my story, she isn't. **

**10.**

Sonny and Chad were standing at the baggage claim waiting for their suitcases to fall from the chute. Sonny could already practically taste the familiar, frozen air. She had to admit that it was very nice to be back home, despite how much she liked it in California.

"I have another surprise for you," Chad grinned at Sonny who was hopping from one foot to another to pass the time as they awaited their luggage.

"Really?" Sonny turned to follow his gaze to a woman and a man holding two signs that read, "Welcome Back Home To Our Hollywood Son-Shine."

"Oh my God!" Sonny shouted as she ran over to her mom and dad who greeted her with huge hugs. She couldn't believe that Chad had arranged for them to come and meet them at the airport. Hands down, this was the best gift anyone had ever given her.

"I-I can't believe this!" Sonny cried, "I mean, it's just all so surreal. I thought I would have to miss Christmas this year!"

"Sweetie," Sonny's mom kissed her daughter on top of her head, "I think you are very lucky to have such a good friend like Chad, here. He sent us all the information last night and told us to meet you here if we could."

"Chad!" Sonny turned to the boy who was shying away from the little reunion. His arms were locked behind his back and he was admiring the grimy airport linoleum. Sonny walked over to him and he finally met her gaze. In them she saw nervousness and excited-ness and happiness all rolled into one.

"Chad," Sonny titled her head to the side and smiled at him, "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you as a friend?"

"No," Chad answered honestly. Sonny's face fell. She really hadn't told him how much she had appreciated him and she suddenly regretted that.

"Well, I am," she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm lucky to have you too, Sonny Monroe," Chad said, leaning down so their noses practically touched. Both were blushing a deep fire red. Suddenly, Chad ducked out of her arms and held out his hand to her father.

"Mr. Monroe, it is…is is a pleasure to meet you."

"Son, the pleasure is all mine. It is a comfort to know that Sonny has such great people looking out for her out there in Hollywood. Thank you for that."

"Sonny is a great person. You're lucky to have her as a daughter," Chad turned his attention to her mom, "Mrs. Monroe, it is also a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Chad. I have heard a lot about you from Sonny's emails."

"Really?" Chad looked nervously towards Sonny.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Monroe laughed before leaning down to whisper, "Between you and me, Sonny speaks _really_ highly of you."

"Oh…"

"Alright you two!" Sonny interrupted, "Our luggage just got dumped and I am really in the mood for some of Mimi's Christmas cookies!"

As she and Chad went over to collect their luggage, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe watched them, both beaming and proud that their only daughter had found such a nice boy.

"Now don't you start!" Mr. Monroe warned.

"Steve, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Marilyn, don't you start playing matchmaker. Your mother has that covered for the both of you!"

"But…"

"But nothing. Look at them," Steve pointed to where Sonny and Chad were laughing and shoving each other trying to see who could grab who's bag the fastest, "They are having a good time together and you can just see it in their eyes that they like each other. Don't interfere with that."

"But…it would just be so much fun to…"

"No," Steve warned, "They can figure it out on their own."

--

The car ride to Sonny's grandparents' house was full of chatter. Steve and Marilyn wanted to know all about Hollywood and all about how So Random! and Mackenzie Falls were doing. They asked about Chad's character, they asked how Sonny and Tawni were getting along, they asked if Sonny had liked the chocolate chip cookies that they had sent a few weeks ago, they asked how long she and Chad had been friends, and they asked, possibly most embarrassing of all, if she and Chad were dating.

Sonny's face had turned three different shades of beet while Chad's eyeballs practically popped from their sockets.

"Uh…" Chad stammered, his hand instantly flying uncomfortably to the nape of his neck – a nervous habit of his.

"_Maw-om_!" Sonny cried out in utter mortification.

"What? I just had to ask!"

Sonny threw her head back against the headrest of the seat. Chad tried to offer her a comforting glance but he was just about as chagrined as she was. Of course he wanted to be her boyfriend and he wanted them to be dating – he had wanted that for months – but it just couldn't work. Life wasn't like Notting Hill. A famous actor revered by thousands of fans couldn't just fall for someone on a variety show, no matter how much he liked her. Was it harsh? Maybe. Was it realistic? In Chad's mind, definitely.

"And if you think they're bad," Sonny grimaced, "Just wait until you meet my grandmother!"

Chad's heart fell to his stomach.

Meanwhile, Sonny was finally over the inappropriate comment made by her mother and the rest of the ride was driven in silence. The duo in the backseat snuck secret glances at each other from the corner of their eyes. Sonny, despite her better judgment, found herself falling for Chad Dylan Cooper and hard. Only, of course, she would never admit that.

Besides, she didn't have time to worry about her relationship with Chad expect in regards to how whatever their relationship was would be officially over unless she found a better present for him. But then again, anything would be better than a gift card to Sonic. Why had she been so stupid?

The SUV pulled into the drive of a bright red painted house. There were trees surrounding the whole enclosing area. Snow was everywhere, lining the trees like powdered sugar. Chad smiled at the sight which seemed to remind him of a ginger bread house. Sonny was the first one to pile out of the car. She slammed the door shut and ran to the entrance as fast as her feet could carry her through the thick slush.

"Here," Chad offered, seeing Steve trying to unload the bags, "Let me."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Chad. I've got it; besides, you need to head on in and meet Mimi and Grandpa. They're a real piece of work – just warnin' ya."

That comment earned him a smack in the arm from Marilyn who was used to his comments.

Chad smiled his thanks and hurried after Sonny who was already at the door. He met her under the porch and shook the show from his hair. Sonny couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Chad Dylan Cooper with his blonde high-lighted, gelled hair covered in white powder. He was shaking his hair off on her rather much like a wet dog who had just gone for a dip in a lake.

Sonny backed away, laughing and shoving Chad away when the door swung open and they were greeted by a woman with blueish-gray hair that was long and tied back in a ponytail. Her face was wrinkled but her eyes sparkled with her inner youth.

"Mimi!" Sonny cried out, giving her grandmother a huge hug, "It is so good to see you!"

"It is good to see you too, love. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it home for Christmas this year. I'm sure glad you did – thanks to you of course," Mimi turned to Chad, "I'm Mrs. Paula Anderson but you can call me Mimi."

"It's nice to meet you," Chad offered her a handshake which Mimi declined. Instead, she grabbed Chad and pulled him into a bear hug. Sonny stood there, off to the side, her heart racing. What would Chad do? She relaxed and silently thanked him when he returned the bear hug with an equal force.

The Monroe's and Chad followed Mimi through the door and into the quaint home. It smelled of evergreen and baked cookies. There was a huge Christmas tree in the living room covered in handmade ornaments and white lights.

"Are all these handmade?" Chad asked, gently touching an ornament of a star.

"Yes," Mimi placed her hand on his shoulder, "Ever since I was a little girl we would make our own ornaments and paint them. Marilyn used to when she was a child and Sonny still does whenever she visits – that is, if she isn't too old for little things like that."

"Oh, Mimi!" Sonny laughed, "You know I will never grow out of making ornaments for your tree."

"Why don't you two go get unpacked upstairs and meet us back down here for cookies and then Sonny could make her ornament?"

"Alright," Sonny grabbed her bag from the entry way. Chad looked at his five bags, then at the stairs, then at the bags. He was beginning to think the five bags were a bad idea, "Don't be such a girl," Sonny laughed, heaving her single suitcase up the stairs.

"I'm not a…" Chad trailed off, deciding to take one bag at a time.

After several trips, all the suitcases were upstairs and Sonny was showing Chad which room would be his. There was a study upstairs full of bookcases and shelves of figurines. Off to the left wall, there was a futon. That would be Chad's bed.

"There ya go," Sonny nodded towards the futon.

"What is _that_?" Chad asked, skeptically eyeballing the yellow and green plaid couch.

"It's a futon. Both a couch and a bed! Like a mullet for your furniture!"

Chad couldn't help but grin, "Alright. Hey, Sonny!"

"Yeah?" Sonny turned back around.

"Do you think it will be okay if…well, if I could make an ornament with you?"

Sonny's mouth fell agape. Chad was almost too god to be true!

"Of…of course," Sonny smiled, "That would, that would mean a lot to me."

Chad mirrored her smile as Sonny quietly left the study and made her way towards the guest bedroom. The air mattress was already on the floor and she placed her suitcase next to her familiar bed. Sonny began to take off her coat and change into a sweatshirt as she thought about Chad, a few rooms over, who had offered to take part in one of the most meaningful traditions in her family.

_Ugh_, Sonny flopped down on the mattress, _stupid Chad and his stupid kindness and stupid me for falling so hard for stupid Chad Dylan Cooper. Why does he have to be so sweet and so cute and…ugh! Stupid cute!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**11**

Sonny met Chad and her family downstairs to make ornaments. Mimi had a whole collection of little ceramic ornaments that they would paint and decorate. Sonny chose a snowflake and Chad chose a candy cane. Soon, they were both set up at the kitchen table with paints, newspapers, and their ornaments.

"I am really glad you wanted to do this with me, Chad," Sonny said as she began to paint the snowflake with a light blue, glitter paint.

"Me too," Chad admitted, "Your family seems really nice."

"Thank you. I can't wait for you to meet my grandfather. He's down at the diner. I know its Christmas and all but every day he goes down there to sit and drink coffee. He'll be back soon and then we can have pecan pie and presents and then Christmas dinner."

"I hope you don't think I'm imposing or anything," Chad said as he dipped his paint brush into the red paint.

"No, not at all. I am glad you are here," Sonny bit her lip thoughtfully as she spread the paint onto her ornament, "Besides, I couldn't just leave you there alone. Whatever would you do by yourself?"

Chad grinned, "I can't wait to see the present you got me."

"Oh," Sonny's face, "About that."

"What?" Chad asked, "Didn't you get me a present?"

"_Of_ _course_ I got you a present," Sonny answered truthfully, "It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Nothing," Sonny hated backpedaling and decided to just change the subject, "Chad!" She shook her head disappointedly, "You've got paint on your nose."

"What?" Chad's hand flew up to his face, "Where?"

"Right…" Sonny lifted the paint brush and drew one straight line of glitter down his nose, "There."

"You didn't," Chad gasped.

"But…I did," Sonny answered with a shrug.

Chad didn't know how else to respond but to dip his brush into his paint and draw a red line across her cheek. Sonny squealed and jumped away, much to Chad's personal amusement that he voiced with an entertained smirk.

"Cha-ad!" Sonny cried, "I can't _believe_ you just did that!"

"But…I did," Chad shrugged just as Sonny had.

"Alright," Sonny surrendered, "Let's get back to finishing these ornaments, shall we?"

"I suppose," Chad went back to his candy cane, not noticing Sonny reaching behind him with her brush and drawing a huge line down his neck. He jumped and armed himself with his brush.

"I'm warning you!" Chad said as Sonny jumped up with hers, "Come near me with that and you're a dead woman, Monroe."

"I'd like to see you try," Sonny pressed.

Both shot back threats like bullets until finally they bored with their enticement and went back to painting. It wasn't long before both their ornaments were completed and sitting on the newspapers to dry. Sonny watched as Chad put his just so, making sure it was right under the light and was not crooked at all. He was so precise that Sonny found his precision somewhat amusing.

Once they had finished the ornaments, a red truck pulled up to the drive and Sonny let out a yelp of excitement. Her grandfather was here and they could finally get started with their Christmas. Suddenly all her excitement vanished as she remembered the lack of a present for Chad. Maybe her grandparents could offer her some advice.

The sound of the door swinging open shook her out of her thoughts and Sonny ran over to greet her grandfather. He was dressed in his usual heavy coat and plaid flannel shirt.

"Sunshine!" Granddad gave her a huge hug, "I am so glad you were able to come!"

"Me too, Granddad. Oh, this is Chad," Sonny waved Chad over who was still lingering by the table, "If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Well, thank you Chad. You seem like a nice young man. Would you mind giving me a hand unloading the truck?"

"Sure thing," Chad grabbed his coat from the peg and followed Granddad out the door.

Sonny swelled at the opportunity and scurried off to find Mimi. She was in the kitchen putting the pie in the oven but wiped her hands off on her apron and took Sonny upstairs to work on their plan. Once upstairs, Sonny relayed her story of the Sonic gift card disaster and Mimi listened intently, nodding with each new addition to the story.

"Can you help me?" Sonny asked, her voice brimming with hope.

"I believe I can," Mimi's eyes were aglow with mirth, "Before I was dating your Granddad, I wanted to get him the best present imaginable but it seemed like he had everything – everything that is but me. So I left him a little box, wrapped up perfectly and in that little box was a note with a clue written on it. He had to follow each clue from clue to clue leading up to the final clue which led him out to the gazebo where I was waiting. He tells me that I was the best present he ever got for Christmas."

"Aw, Mimi," Sonny thought it was the sweetest idea ever, "Can you help me do that for Chad?"

"Depends," Mimi shrugged, "Do you like him enough to want to give yourself to him?"

"Yes," Sonny admitted aloud for the first time, "I do."

"Well then, come with me."

--

"Alright, everyone gather around the tree for presents!" Mimi announced later that night.

Everyone did as she instructed and sat cross-legged around the Christmas tree, talking and laughing. Sonny was unusually quiet which bothered Chad. She was sitting right next to him but her gaze never met his. In fact, it almost seemed that she was avoiding him. It was driving him absolutely insane.

They began to take turns opening their presents. Marilyn had gotten a gift card to her favorite department store from Sonny, a diamond heart necklace from Steve, and a picture frame from her parents. Steve was next, getting a brown leather jacket from his wife, a pocket knife from Sonny, and a gift card from his wife's parents. After Mimi and Granddad had opened their presents, and Sonny hers, she handed Chad a small little box.

"What's this?" Chad asked, rattling the box.

"Open it, dummy," Sonny smiled anxiously watching him take off the bow.

"_Merry Christmas Chad Dylan Cooper,_

_Because of you, my Christmas is super_

_I wanted to get you something great_

_But to get your present, you'll have to wait_

_So go upstairs and find the trinket of a cross so bold_

_And for once in your life, do what you are told."_

"What?" Chad looked at Sonny with lines of confusion creasing his forehead.

"Do what is says. Mimi will help you."

"And where will you be?" Chad asked.

"Around," Sonny shrugged before skipping off outside.

It was freezing cold and she pulled her heavily-lined jacket closer around her. She grabbed a sprig of mistletoe from her pocket and tied it to one of the beams of the porch before shoving her hands into her pockets and waiting for Chad to come.

"Mimi?" Chad glanced at the woman in confusion.

"Best do what it says," Mimi shrugged before following Chad up the stairs and into the study.

Chad glanced at the shelf with all the figurines, trying desperately to find 'a cross so bold.' It took him a few seconds but he quickly found a cross painted crimson and gold. Behind the cross was another little box. Excitedly, Chad ripped off the bow and Mimi watched, a smile on her face, as he pulled out another note.

"What does this one say?" Mimi asked.

"_Good job, you've found your second clue_

_Don't worry, soon your present will come into view_

_But first you must go to the kitchen and find something delicious_

_I hope you are ambitious_

_Don't worry, your search will be over soon_

_And I sure hope your present will cause you to swoon."_

"Well," Mimi folded her arms across her chest, "You better head to the kitchen and find yourself something delicious."

Chad rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit how much he was actually enjoying himself. With each new clue, he began to wonder more and more what it was that Sonny Monroe had gotten him. The anticipation was driving him nuts.

Nuts! Chad walked over towards the pecan pie the second he walked into the kitchen and sure enough, underneath the Pyrex pan, there was an envelope decorated with red ribbon. Chad opened it and began to read.

"_Congratulations! You've found your last note!_

_And don't you dare – until later tonight – shove a piece of this pie down your throat._

_Go out to the porch and there it will be waiting_

_In this cold air that is perfect for ice skating_

_Hopefully you like it, hopefully you don't mind_

_But it was the only thing you don't already have that I could find_

_Your present isn't something that can be bought or sold_

_But the thought of it could possibly be equally worth gold_

_So please don't be mean_

_And please don't make a scene_

_But most of all, I hope you like it_

_And the secret it will admit_

"Secret?" Chad blinked in confusion, "What is this?"

"Go out to the porch and see," Mimi instructed, "I'll take the clue. You go and…and get your present."

Chad thanked her and grabbed his coat off the hook before heading out towards the porch. Once he opened the door, he saw Sonny standing there, a sprig of mistletoe above her head. She was blushing a beet read but had a huge smile upon her face.

"Merry Christmas, Chad!" She masked her fear, her nervousness, and her uncertainty with a cheery smile and a festive voice.

"Merry Christmas…Sonny. What is…"

Before he could say another word, Sonny kissed him. It was like nothing Chad had expected. There was so much heat, so much passion in that kiss that he was beginning to lose himself within it. When they finally pulled away, both were thirsting for air, hungering for more. Chad's mouth fell open a bit in surprise as Sonny stepped backwards and looked down at the floor, embarrassed with herself.

"Sonny…"

"Merry Christmas, Chad," Sonny looked up at him through her bangs, "I-I wanted to get you something you didn't already have and…and the only thing I could think of was..." Sonny sighed before finishing, "was…me."

**A/N: Sorry for the second cliff-hanger but I promise I'll get started on Chapter Twelve soon! Oh - and that "give yourself to him" line wasn't supposed to be perverted. My friend proof-read it and thought it was but it's not supposed to be at all! **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I am so glad you liked my previous chapter. It was so much fun to write! Anyways, I just wanted to thank all of you and give a little "hello" to Amanda and tell her thank you for mentioning me in her profile. Also, I mentioned her in mine so if she gets the chance, she should go check it out! Anyways, here's Chapter 12, so that Bethy doesn't go falling out of her seat! **

**12**

Chad Dylan Cooper, for the first time in his life was at a complete and utter loss for words. He had no idea what to say or what to do. Anything he could say sounded like the wrong thing and he'd hate himself forever if he screwed this up. Sonny Monroe had just kissed him and was offering herself up as his girlfriend and he was just standing there, dumbfounded. Everything that had taken place in the past three minutes was almost too good to even be imaginable.

Chad took a deep breath before sitting down on the porch swing, his shoulders collapsing with the weight of everything. He had a million thoughts streaming through his head and it was taking too long to organize them. He had to come up with something, say something, anything!

"It's cold."

_Wow, _Chad chided himself, _way to go Cooper. She kisses you and asks to be your girlfriend. This is the moment you've been waiting for, praying for since the moment you met her and all you can say is that it's cold outside? Of course it's cold outside! It's freaking snowing! What is wrong with you?_

"Do you…do you want to go inside?" Sonny suggested.

"No," Chad shook his head, "I just…I just want to sit."

"Alright."

Sonny went over and sat next to him. Neither said a word; neither knew what to say. The tension was as thick as the frozen lake a few miles away from the house. Sonny began to doubt if even the sharpest of knives could cut it.

"I'm sorry," Sonny apologized, "I shouldn't have…I mean, I wanted to but I can see that…that it probably screwed up everything and I am so sorry…"

"No," Chad paused, "No, don't be. I mean, I'm glad you did. I wanted you to and it hasn't screwed up anything at all. I am sorry I haven't been able to say anything the least bit intelligent. It's just that I don't exactly know what to say."

"A yes would be great," Sonny suggested.

Chad put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He sat there with his arm around her for quite some time. She was beginning to grow agitated. Why couldn't he, why wouldn't he, just say yes. It wasn't that hard. It was just three little letters – a y an e and an s.

"You know," Chad chuckled, "When I first met you, Sonny Monroe, you absolutely blew me away. You were smart and funny and pretty and you weren't afraid to insult me back unlike the rest of your cast. You marched up to the set of Mackenzie Falls and demanded your parking space back and you weren't going to leave me alone until I agreed with your terms."

"I remember," Sonny nodded.

"And we played musical chairs and it was just down to the two of us…"

"Because Nikko just had to act like a complete moron when Portlyn wanted the chair," Sonny rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Yeah," Chad smirked, "And you and I were insulting each other and really digging in deep. Everything I threw at you, you threw right back without the least bit of hesitation. And then at my party, you weren't afraid to be the only one to say no."

"I still don't know why it bothered you so much."

"Because," Chad sighed, "You were the only one I really wanted there and you were the only one that said no."

"But I did show up."

"With no gift and you ruined the whole party and you got cake on my silk shirt and…and I…I never stopped liking you, even after all of that. I wanted you to be mine, Sonny Monroe. And when you asked me to be your fake date because of James I…I can't even tell you how happy I was."

"We were pretty good together," Sonny mused.

"He was such a jerk and you deserved so much more. I really wanted to punch that moron in the nose, you know and not because he stole my phone but because he was hurting you. I didn't want to let him get away with that and at the same time, I didn't want our fake date to end. I wanted that night to last forever."

"Me too," she admitted, wishing he would get on with a simple yes or no.

"You just deserve so much, Sonny and I…I don't know if I can give you that," Chad's eyes fell, unable to meet hers.

"Chad," Sonny put her head on his shoulder, "You are more that I could ever ask for, more than I should ask for. I mean, look at all that you've done for me! You let me come home for Christmas! You let me be with my family! You are sweet – despite what you want people to think – and I couldn't ask for anyone better than you."

"Alright," Chad's shoulders heaved, "I'll be your boyfriend."

"Well don't get so excited," Sonny's voice was sharp with acrimony.

"It's just…I don't know how Mackenzie Falls will react and I don't want them to hurt you. I don't want anything to hurt you, not them and not me."

"_You_?" Sonny asked, her brow creased with perturbation.

"Yes," Chad closed his eyes, trying to find the right words, "I don't want to hurt you because…because you deserve someone who isn't like me: who isn't stuck up, who isn't rude and selfish and who doesn't think is face is worth about as much as the Mona Lisa."

"Chad, that isn't you. That is someone who you pretend to be in front of your cast mates. You are so much more than that. I've _seen_ how much more you can be!"

"To be honest," Chad admitted, "I never thought of myself as anything other than stuck up and selfish. Since I was young, I had everything. I just fell into character I guess."

"Well save that character for the cameras, Cooper! You are so much more. You've already proved it to me; now prove it to yourself!" Sonny arrogated before adding heatedly, "I _dare_ you!"

"You know me too well, Monroe," Chad smirked, giving her a light kiss on her head, "I can never deny a dare. Especially one from you."

He stood up from the swing and offered her a hand up which she accepted. As they walked in the front door, he didn't take his hand from hers, or hers from his. The instant they walked through the front door, Sonny's parents and grandparents quickly moved away from the window where they had been watching not-so-very inconspicuously.

"I can't believe you guys!" Sonny shook her head, "No privacy what so ever!"

"Well," Mimi shrugged casually, "We just had to make sure everything was going well."

"_And_ that I wouldn't have to go out and give that boy of yours a swift whack in the head with my snow shovel," Grandpa playfully punched Chad in the arm, "Now I don't know about you people but all this spyin' about has got me hungry. What do you say we get this Christmas dinner started?"

Everyone agreed and gathered around the table to eat. Chad and Sonny, of course, set next to each other, their hands intertwined underneath the table – both blushing and both sending secret, smiling, glances to each other from the corners of their eyes – both thinking this truly was the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: So I think this chapter is by far my personal favorite and of course, I could just end it at that but I won't. There's still so much of this story that is begging me to be told so look forward to Chapter Thirteen – coming soon! **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Please go read my latest story "Ten Things." It's a one-shot and one of my personal favorites.**

**13**

It had been a week since Chad and Sonny had officially become boyfriend/girlfriend and they were currently sitting at opposite sides of the cafeteria, not speaking and not looking at each other. It had been Chad's idea to not tell anyone just yet that they were going out. According to him, the media would have a field day and most likely tear them apart in the end and he didn't want to ruin what they had. Sonny had to admit, it wasn't the best arrangement but she didn't mind.

"And I went outside and there it was!" Tawni gushed, still talking about her new Beamer she had gotten for Christmas, "How amazing is that? Sonny…_Sonny_!" Tawni snapped, waving her hand across Sonny's line of view.

Sonny jumped and blinked several times before saying, "Sorry, Tawni. I was just distracted."

"You've been distracted all week!" Tawni huffed, "In fact, you have been pretty quiet all week too. Is everything alright? Not that I care or anything, I just don't want to screw up on our new sketch today."

"I'm fine," Sonny tried to smile reassuringly, "I think I am just in need of some frozen yogurt. I'll be right back."

Tawni shrugged and busied herself by twisting her blonde curls around her manicured fingers. Sonny bit her lower lip as she walked towards the yogurt machine. She hadn't really spoken to Chad but they did give each other secret glances every now and then. Sonny had convinced herself that she really didn't care if they pretended Christmas break hadn't happened but deep down, it was driving her crazy. She missed Chad more than anything.

As if to add insult to injury, Chad chose that particular moment to walk over to the frozen yogurt machine. In just a few seconds, they would be alone – for the first time in a week. Sonny's face flushed as he came nearer and nearer.

"Hi," he mumbled as he grabbed one of the dishes off the top of the machine.

"Hi," Sonny turned her attention back to getting her yogurt. If Chad was willing to ignore her all week, she would just have to be willing to do the same.

"So how have you been?" Chad asked.

"Fine," Sonny answered, moving out of his way so that he could have a turn at the machine, "Yours?"

"Fine," he moistened his lips and looked towards her like he was going to say something more but then changed his mind.

"I talked to my mom the other day," Sonny lied in a desperate attempt at conversation, "She asked how you were."

"What did you tell her?" Chad asked, sounding somewhat suspicious.

"I-I said that you were fine. That _we_ were fine," Sonny answered, putting emphasis on the 'we.'

"Good," Chad nodded, now facing her.

"Are we though?" Sonny asked, shuffling her feet.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked, his voice seemed almost demanding.

"I mean, are we fine? It's just…we haven't talked much and you told me to act as if nothing has happened to us. I just want to know Chad, do you still want me as your girlfriend?" Sonny asked, putting the cards on the table, "I need to know."

"Of course we're fine!" Chad snapped, "Why wouldn't we be?"

Sonny opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"And yes, I still want you! Why would you even _ask_ something like that! Now, I have to go before Portlyn asks questions. See you around."

Sonny almost collapsed against the yogurt machine. For some reason, she was beginning to wonder if she had done the right thing that night by asking him to be her boyfriend. He had been so sweet and now, it seemed as if he didn't want anything to do with her. The very inclination was a knife in her heart.

"Sonny!" Tawni shouted.

Sonny was shaken from her thoughts and walked over towards the table where Tawni was impatiently waiting on her.

"What where you doing, just standing there like that?" Tawni demanded, "Hurry and eat your yogurt. We need to practice for today's sketch. Are you as excited as I am?"

"Uh…yeah," Sonny agreed, taking a big bite of yogurt.

"I mean, the Check It Out Girls go to the Ocean!" Tawni squealed, "Pure gold!"

Sonny followed her out of the cafeteria. They walked past the table where the cast of Mackenzie Falls was eating. She and Chad both looked at each other from the corners of their eyes. Sonny thought she saw his lips curl upwards in a smile but chalked it up to funny lightening.

"Can you believe _her_?" Portlyn asked in disgust as Sonny walked by.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked, taking a sip of his diet coke.

"I mean, she is just ridiculous! She is _so_ immature and…"

"Leave her alone, alright!" Chad hissed defensively.

"Why are _you_ protecting _her_?" Portlyn demanded.

"I'm not," Chad scoffed, "Why would _I_ _ever_ defend _Sonny Munroe_? I mean, she's _sooo_ annoying!"

"Uh-huh," Portlyn eyed Chad as if he was about to grow a second head.

--

"Check it out! It's a dolphin!"

"Check it out! It's a whale!"

"Check it out! It's a starfish!"

"Check it out! It's a scuba diver!"

"Check it out! It's a cute scuba diver!"

"Check it out! It's a submarine!"

"Check it out!"

"Check it out!'

Sonny and Tawni's banter filled the studio. Marshall smiled and waved them on, his approval evident. After the camera was cut off, both girls collapsed into gasps for breath. They both had to agree that the Check It Out! Girls were exhausting.

"How was it, Marshall?" Tawni asked, already knowing his answer.

"Brilliant, girls, brilliant! But I think the Check It Out Girls! can be so much more. I am seeing this being_ huge_! I have big plans for you two, _big_, **big**, _**big**_ plans!" Marshall gushed.

"Like…how big of plans?" Tawni asked eagerly.

"Like The Check It Out Girls! go to Hollywood!" Marshal announced.

"We're making a movie!" Tawni exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"No," Marshall shook his head, "I'm thinking we do a segment where the girls go to Hollywood to scout out cute boys. All they see are two goons played by Nico and Grady…"

"Hey!" The dynamic duo shouted from their posts behind the curtain.

"And then suddenly you see…_him_!" Marshall waved his hands in a rainbow motion, "The ideal Hollywood 'it' boy. He's cute, he's adorable, he's irresistible, he's blond…"

Sonny was not liking where this was going.

"…he's talented, he's snobby, he's got attitude, he is…Chad Dylan Cooper!"

**A/N: Sorry if Chad sounds like a bit of jerk – well, a lot of a jerk – but you'll find out why later on!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been sick lately (don't worry, it's not the swine flu) but I am feeling much better. I missed so much school though so I am dreading the make-up work which I know will suck. So here's my next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read my latest story "A Kiss Changes Everything." No one seems to like it and I was hoping some of you could critique it and let me know what's wrong with it. Anyways, thank you and enjoy chapter 14!**

**Also, I know the TCAs aren't in the winter but for the sake of my story, they are. **

**Chapter 14 - I would also like to apologize. Apparently someone thinks I use too big of words that are over their level of reading and decided to tell me to dumb down my writing so it would be at the level of an eleven year old. I would like to apologize and say that I am not now, or ever, going to dumb down my writing for anyone!  
**

Tawni Hart lay, lounging on the couch of the dressing room, nail file in hand, prepared to go to town on her perfectly manicured nails – well, perfect to the naked eye. In reality (or to Tawni anyways), the manicurist had messed up royally. She needed to do some damage control to her hot pink, French tips.

As she lifted the file in eager preparation, the door flung open and a very angry Sonny Munroe burst through. She stormed like a little tornado in red heels over towards the couch and threw herself upon it, causing Tawni to jump in surprise.

"What's eating you, sunshine?" Tawni asked.

"Everything!" Sonny threw her hands up in the air, "Everything is just so screwed up!"

"Why don't you try being more specific?" Tawni suggested, trying to pretend that she cared. In all honesty, she liked Sonny but letting her know that would ruin her "too-cool" demeanor and she just couldn't possibly let that happen.

"Well," Sonny sighed before going into a heated whirlwind, "Marshall expects us to just welcome Chad on the set of So Random! like it's nothing and he's in Chad's dressing room talking to him right now about doing the sketch. He has big plans for this and I cannot possibly perform with Chad of all people! I just can't! And secondly, I need some…some advice."

"Advice?" Tawni's voice piped up; she loved giving advice.

"Yes," Sonny blew a stray strand of hair from her forehead.

"Alright, well condition everyday and makes sure that you don't over-blow-dry. It'll dry your hair out too much and cause split ends. Also, spray your iron with hairspray so that the curls stay…"

"Tawni!" Sonny held up a hand, "I don't need hair advice. I need…relationship," Sonny said the word as if it were a bad taste in her mouth, "advice."

"Oooh!" Tawni squealed, "Who's the lucky man?"

"I can't say. But I met him over Christmas break. He came to my house for Christmas and he was really sweet to me. He was everything a girl could ask for in a guy. But now that Christmas is over, he's changed. I tried talking to him around some of his friends and he merely blew me off as if I was nothing. We had something special, Tawni and we even had agreed to be an…item. But now, it's like he doesn't want a thing to do with me."

"Hmm…" Tawni chewed things over for a bit before saying, "Well, I think he's just immature and unsure. He probably really likes you but he just doesn't know how to express that around other people. It was easy for him when it was just the two of you. He might be worried about his reputation or something. It's dumb but it's the truth. My friend once dated this real jerk who thought dating her would be bad publicity and…"

"Do you think that's what his problem is?" Sonny asked, "Do you think he believes that being my boyfriend would cause bad publicity? It's stupid but I think that might be it. I just don't understand though, it's not like I am a complete embarrassment…am I?"

"Well of course you are, sweetie. But the point is, that as your boyfriend, he shouldn't be worried about that. He should like you for you without being embarrassed or want to change you. That's my job," Tawni grinned, putting a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Thanks, Tawni," Sonny smiled at her friend.

"Your welcome. Now scat! I need to finish these nails before the Tween Choice Awards this weekend…"

"That's this weekend?" Sonny's eyes widened.

"Yes," Tawni looked at her as if she were insane, "Of course it is. I've been reminding you of it forever. Now, show me what you're wearing!"

Sonny rose from the couch, an anxious expression creasing her face. She hadn't gone shopping yet and didn't have a single thing to wear to the awards ceremony. This whole Chad-issue had her mind turned upside down. It was as if she couldn't think straight and now, because of him, she would have to go to the ceremony with another Tawni-Hart-hand-me-down.

"Well…" Sonny blushed, "I don't exactly…"

"You don't have anything to wear, do you?" Tawni asked, already knowing the answer, "Never mind," she held up a hand, "Don't answer that. Grab your coat, we're going shopping."

"Tawni…"

"Don't thank me. Besides, I'm going to make you look gorgeous for the awards. When your lover-boy sees you, he'll feel so bad that he treated you the way he did! Let's make him crawl with remorse!"

"I could go for that," Sonny smiled at the idea.

"Let's do this! I can't wait!" She clapped her hands together, "I am going to buy you the second hottest dress ever! Well don't look at me like that! We all know mine has to be the hottest! And then we're going to do your hair in curls and you can borrow my makeup and…"

"Tawni," Sonny laughed, "Let's just get the dress first."

"Alright. Think of this as your Christmas present from me. Isn't it the best Christmas present ever?"

_Second best_, Sonny thought but chose against saying that to Tawni; she didn't want to lose out on the chance to go shopping with Tawni Hart.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at Tawni's favorite store: Tart. The second they walked through the door, she began to grab dresses off the racks and hand them to Sonny. Sonny quietly retreated into the dressing room with her findings. She tried on a few dresses before finding the one.

It was burgundy with a rhinestone emblem in the center. The neck was a sweetheart cut and flattered Sonny's curves perfectly. She spun around and watched as the fabric swished along at her knees.

"Tawni!" Sonny announced, "I found it!"

After gaining Tawni's approval, the dress was purchased on Mr. Hart's debit card. On the way back to the studio, Sonny kept thanking Tawni. The dress wasn't cheap – eight hundred and forty two fifty to be exact.

"It's nothing," Tawni shrugged, "Besides, as long as you get your guy back, it's worth it!"

Sonny hopped she was right.

Back at the studio, Chad was pretending to listen to Marshall as he spilled the idea of Chad being a famous movie star for their next new sketch. Chad thought the whole thing was pretty ridiculous. He had much better things to do.

"And then you and Sonny…"

Okay, that caught his attention.

"Wait," Chad tilted his head, "Me and Sonny?"

"Yes," Marshall sighed impatiently, "Haven't you been listening? Tawni and Sonny spot you and, being the obsessed-fangirls that they are, will run after you and stalk you all day. They'll be in trash cans, hiding in the bushes, in the bathroom stalls, everywhere!"

"Sounds a tiny bit creepy if you ask me," Chad admitted.

"Well, that's the humor of it all. And in the end, you turn around and simply ask if they needed anything which they eagerly ask for autographs and pictures only to find that they lost their paper in the bushes, their cameras in the toilet, and their pens in the trashcans."

"But what were you saying about Sonny and me?" Chad asked.

"Oh, well you two will have a moment, or at least what she thinks is a moment. You'll just merely pull your 'really, Sonny, really?' line on her and make her swoon. You're good at that."

"The line?" Chad asked, _or making Sonny swoon?_

"Both," Marshall declared with a wave of his hand, "So what do you say?"

"What does Sonny think of this?" Chad asked.

"Well she seemed quiet about it but I know Miss Munroe and she was thrilled!"

Chad couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew Sonny better than anyone! How dare Marshall say something like that! He was just about to go off on the man when he paused for a second and thought, _wait, were you just jealous of…Marshall? Come on Cooper, get it together!_

"What do you say?" Marshall asked.

"I need to think it over."

"But…"

"I said I need to think it over. I'll get back to you though."

Marshall began to object as Chad put his arm around his shoulder and guided him towards the door. The second the door had shut, Chad yanked his phone from his jeans and began to dial.

"Hello?"

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"What's up?"

"I just got back from shopping with Tawni., you know, for the TCAs."

"Oh, you're going to that?" Chad asked.

"Of course I am. Now what do you want, Chad? You can't just blow me off all day and then decide to just randomly call and…"

"I'm sorry about that, Sonny, I really am. I just have a question."

"Shoot."

"Marshall just came by. He told me about the idea for the movie star sketch. Do you really want me to do it? If you don't want me to do it, just say the word and I won't."

"Chad…"

"Yes or no, Munroe."

"No," Sonny sighed, "I…I don't want you doing the sketch."

"Do you mind offering some sort of explanation?"

"I can't work with someone who treats me like his girlfriend while we're alone but the second he's around his friends feels the need to treat me like I am nothing. I find that immature and disrespectful. When he decides to grow up, then maybe he can be on the sketch."

"I'm really sorry, Sonny. It's just…"

"I don't want to hear excuses!"

"Sonny…"

"Goodbye, Chad!'

"Goodbye, Sonny…" Chad said before realizing that she had hung up on him.

He slammed his phone shut and threw it on the couch. He wanted to apologize more than anything. He wanted to explain to her why they couldn't go public, he wanted to tell her the truth but she couldn't understand and even if she did, the truth was just too painful.

How could he possibly try to explain to her that his father would murder him if he found out that he was with Sonny, a middle-class comedy star with no real acting career, instead of Portlyn, a blueblood with credentials?

Sonny was good enough for him, just not for his family and telling her so would only break her heart – more so than what he was doing now. He just couldn't bring himself to hurt her like that. He just couldn't.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**15**

Chad Dylan Cooper collapsed onto the leather message chair in the Falls' lounge. He was really starting to hate himself. He had told Marshall that he couldn't do the sketch and it had been exactly three days since he and Sonny had actually talked – the longest they had gone without saying something, anything. It was killing him not being able to tell her the truth. He liked her, he really did but his dad…

His dad had high aspirations for his son, especially when it came to girls. In case you hadn't realized yet, his father was Chad Dylan Cooper the first. Yes, _that_ CDC that appeared in over fifteen blockbuster explosions and who married Mia Miguel, the famous super-model who just so happened to be Chad's mom. They were loaded with money and fame. Every where they went, people knew them.

His father had started out on a soap opera when he was seventeen years old. He was nineteen when he met Mia, twenty when he married her and he had those same goals for his own son. Chad couldn't disappoint him, he just couldn't. Everything he did, his father saw as a mistake. Even when reviews where high, though just a few down from last week, he would call and hammer away at Chad's esteem, reminding him of his own fame and how easily he could take that away from his own son without batting an eye.

His father, his mother, and his sister were all the family he had. If he did anything to anger them, they would see to it that his career, his dream, would be destroyed and believe me, they were not afraid to take that away from him. Many times he had been threatened to be cut off just for falling reviews or not smiling right or positioning his head in the right light during a shoot.

It was enough to drive him insane.

If his parents were so concerned with him not getting in the right light, he didn't even want to think of what they were capable of if he brought home a little down-home girl from Wisconsin. He could hear the dinner conversation now...

_"Sonny, where are you from?"_

_"Wisconsin."_

_"Oh. Do you milk cows? I am afraid we don't allow girls with cow muck under their nails to date Chad. That Portlyn girl! Now she was a catch!"_

_"Sonny, why don't you tell us about yourself?"_

_"Well, I really like acting on So Random! but I don't want to act forever. If anything, I would like to write my own book about all my experiences on the show and all the whacky times we had together."_

_"Whacky?"_

_"Sonny, what are your plans for the future?"_

_"Well, maybe my book but I'd love to get married and have kids one day. Then, I'd of course stay home and help raise them."_

_"Stay home? You'd be a homemaker? How quaint is that!"_

The very thought gave Chad the chills. He didn't want Sonny to be exposed to that kind of treatment – he wouldn't allow it. This was his way of protecting her. He just wished that she was able to understand that.

Just as he was about to turn on the TV to try and get his mind off of things, there was a knock on the door. Chad wasn't in the mood for company (he had already shooed everyone from the Falls away) but decided to just let whoever it was in. After all, he was expecting the Kung po guy.

"Come in!" Chad called towards the door. The door opened and upon seeing who it was, Chad added, "Hey! You're not Kung po!"

"I can always pour some sweet and sour sauce over my head if that'd make you feel better," Tawni Hart smiled, "But then that would probably ruin my highlights and we all _know_ how bad sweet and sour sauce is for your roots."

"I thought you were banned from here?" Chad's brow creased, "You _are_ banned! Get out!"

"Look, I just wanted to see if you were coming to the awards this weekend."

"And you couldn't have asked that any other time?" Chad looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Nope. So, yes or no on the go?"

"Yes," Chad answered, "Portlyn and I will be there."

"You're going with Portlyn?" It was now her turn to look at Chad as if he were crazy.

"Of course," Chad scoffed, "We _always_ go together. Why wouldn't I go with Portlyn? Why would you even _think_ that I might…might go with someone else? That's just ridiculous considering that Portlyn and I have _always_ gone to ceremonies together. It's just what we do," Chad laughed a nervous laugh, "Maybe all those highlights have gone to your head."

"What?" Tawni gasped, reaching for her hair, "And I wasn't thinking you might go with someone else. I mean, who else would you go with?"

"No one! _Obviously_!"

"Obviously. Well, I have to get going. I need to go shopping for some new makeup. Sonny is entrusting me with her clothes, her hair, and her face! I need to make her look drop-dead-gorgeous. All the guys are going to be pawing to get at her. But of course, Sonny is too good for all of them."

"Huh," Chad scoffed, looking suspiciously down his nose at the blonde, "Well…tell her I said hi."

"Really?" Tawni tilted her head to the side, "You guys haven't spoken in ages!"

"Never mind," Chad shook his head, "Don't tell her anything."

"As you wish," she shrugged, "See you around, Chad."

"Hey, Tawni!"

"Yeah?"

"Is…is she okay?"

"Honestly?" Tawni asked; he nodded. "Honestly, she could be better."

Chad bit his lip and glanced down at the floor as Tawni sashayed out the door and down the hall, feeling rather impressed with herself. Sonny hadn't even needed to tell her anything, Tawni had already picked up on it. Sonny liked Chad and Chad liked Sonny and both were completely blind.

As she rounded the corner, Tawni did a little skip. It felt good to not be the one in the dark for once!

--

"Wait – _what_?"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Tawni squealed, "He _totally_ wants to talk to you about something but either doesn't know how or is too scared to. I think he wants to tell you he likes you!"

"_What_?" Sonny laughed a fake, curt laugh, "That's ridiculous! Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ like me!"

"Of course he does," Tawni grinned, "And that is why you are going to win him back on Saturday. He's taking Portlyn but that girl won't be able to even compete against how beautiful I am going to make you look. I'm thinking dark liner and black shadow, touches of blush, and bright red lips. I can see it all now!"

"You sound like an artist," Sonny laughed, only this time it wasn't fake or forced.

"Sweetie, when it comes to makeup, you just have to be!"

Sonny looked towards her reflection in the mirror and hoped Tawni wouldn't change her too much. Little did she know, a few yards away, sitting in his leather reclining message chair, Chad was thinking the exact same thing.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Three hundred reviews! Thank you so much to all of you! Also, I don't have anything against any of the TV stars mentioned in here. In fact, I, for the most part, like all of them but for the sake keeping up with the real occurrences in the show (like Chad banning Zac) I put a few little parodies in here. No offense intended!**

**16.**

The weekend came faster than expected and before they knew it, the big day had finally arrived – the day of the Tween Choice Awards. Sonny was currently sitting in the velvet chair at the vanity as Tawni applied makeup. She started out with Sonny's normal concealer, blush, and eyeliner. Next, she swept on mascara and added some black, glitter shadow. Once she was almost done, she applied a bit of bright red lipstick. Sonny peered around Tawni and gasped at her reflection.

She looked stunning and hardly believable. It was as if she had undergone a total face transplant. Sonny turned her head left and right, trying to make sure that the reflection was really her and not just some cruel joke played upon her by the mirror.

"What do you think?" Tawni asked, her voice holding a note of worry.

"I like it," Sonny admitted, "But it doesn't feel like..._me_."

"But it _is_ you! I knew you've had the ability to be pretty hidden deep within you all along."

"Uh…thanks?" Sonny asked, her voice unsure.

"Well, now we're going to get started on your hair. First, we're going to straighten it and then curl it full of curls. It'll look beautiful!"

Sonny leaned back in the chair and let Tawni go to work on her again. She didn't really mind but she was a tad bit worried of what people would say when they saw her – especially Chad. What if he didn't even recognize her? Sonny tried to shake the thoughts from her head that was currently attached to the iron.

After her transformation was complete, Sonny smiled at her reflection. She looked like a movie-star, she looked like the type of person Chad wanted…she looked like Portlyn.

"So, good, huh?"

"Yes," Sonny nodded.

"I know, I know," Tawni sighed painfully, "I am such a miracle-worker, aren't I? Now, leave me to get ready while you get dressed. I got you some shoes I think will work. There over on the table."

Sonny did as Tawni had asked and slipped the crisp material over her head. The dress was cold, and hard. It was a tad bit more uncomfortable than it was in the store. Sonny reached for the shrug on coat hanger before Tawni scolded her against it. She would just have to freeze but if she got Chad back, it would all be worth it.

It just had to be.

--

Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora arrived at the arena where the awards were held a little after eight. They were the only ones not to arrive in a limo but instead, in Tawni's Beamer. It wasn't like it wasn't luxury – because it was – but it just wasn't the same. As Sonny stepped out, the cameras flashed in her eyes and she had to squint as she followed her costars through the doors.

Inside, the arena was madness. The seats were packed with people and many celebrities. Sonny followed Tawni down to the front where their seats were. They were just one row behind the Mackenzie Falls crew. Sonny's heart raced as she slid in kitty-corner from Chad.

"You looked really pretty, Sonny," Grady said, his mouth upturned in what can only be described as a goofy, love-struck grin.

"Yeah," Nico agreed, "_Really_ pretty."

"Thanks, guys," Sonny laughed and added upon seeing Tawni's lonely expression, "But Tawni really looks great!"

The two guys just shrugged and turned their attention back to the stage. Joe, Nick, and Kevin were standing on the stage, listening to the director give them their instructions for the night. They would be the hosts for the night and Sonny had to admit, they didn't look bad in their usual white suits and pastel ties.

As she was about to turn to Tawni, the blonde boy a seat in front of her turned and stared at her. His mouth opened as if to say something and snapped shut. His eyes widened and gaped so largely that Sonny was afraid they were going to pop right out of their sockets. The thought made her smile as she reminisced about her favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Chad," Sonny grinned, "You look nice."

"Thank you," Sonny thought she saw a blush creep across his sharp cheeks, "So do you. Like, _really_ nice."

"Thank you."

It was Sonny's turn to blush. Of course, right then, Portlyn turned around and sneered at Sonny. She was wearing a bright blue halter that flattered her about as the weird beard flattered Chad.

"Oh, it's _you_," Portlyn smiled innocently, snuggling under Chad's arm. He quickly recoiled, earning himself a smack on the shoulder. He finally gave in and put his arm around his date, "You look…_quaint_."

"Why thank you, Portlyn. So do you!" Sonny grinned, watching Portlyn seethe steam from her nostrils.

"Are you up for any awards?" Chad asked Sonny, desperately wanting to make conversation for the first time in days.

"The Cooky-Comedy genre," Sonny answered, "You?"

"Yes, Number One Tween Drama, Best Lead-Male in a Tween Drama, and Hottest Lead Couple."

"That would be Chad and me," Portlyn smiled, "Right, Chadykins?"

"Chadykins?" Sonny laughed, "Well there's one I haven't heard yet."

"Shut up," Chad hissed, not really knowing which girl he was saying it to.

They settled back into their seats and watched the Jo-Bros run around trying to understand what all they had to do. It was quite entertaining. Tawni busied herself by making fun of everyone's outfits.

"Look at Miley!" Tawni hissed in Sonny's ear, "She's actually wearing the same dress she wore in her TV show. How pathetic is that? And look! Zanessa actually coordinated their outfits! How lame is that?"

"Tawni, don't you think it's a tad cruel to be critiquing their outfits. Leave that to the blogs," Sonny nudged Tawni and nodded towards the familiar redhead in the purple suit.

"Oh," Tawni grinned, "Right. She'll have her fill of blog-topics."

Sonny leaned back in the seat as the trio stepped up to the microphones and started off the night with some lame stand-up jokes.

"Welcome one and all to the 24th Annual Tween Choice Awards! Who's ready to par-tay? Let's get your hands in the air! Yeah!" Joe shouted, "Now that's what I am talkin' about! First up, we have the award for Best Actor in a Comedy movie. That's right – we all know who is up for this one. Mitchell Musso – Hannah Montana The Movie, Jim Carrey – Yes Man, Sean William Scott – Role Models. Nick, why don't you announce the winner."

Nick pulled an envelope from his pocket, glanced at the card inside, and an awkward smile spread across his face as he announced, "Mitchell Musso – Hannah Montana The Movie."

Mitchell went up to get his award and Tawni made another snide comment about his outfit. He accepted the award and went back to sit down. Kevin was next to speak. Chad's category was next: Best Lead Male in a Tween Drama.

Sonny secretly crossed her fingers and hoped he'd win. Of course, getting the glistening award would only fuel his ego, but Sonny had admit, she wanted him to get it over all the rest. And he did look rather charming in his snazzy tux with matching sash and bow tie. If she didn't know better, she said he almost looked like a gentleman.

"And the winner is…Chad Dylan Cooper – Mackenzie Falls!"

"Go, Chad!" Portlyn squealed as Chad ignored her, smirking at Sonny as he made his way through the isle and up to the stage to accept his award.

"I'd like to thank the academy," Chad smiled, a laugh exploded from the audience, "And I would like to thank all of my costars – especially Portlyn. Without them…well who am I kidding? I am Chad Dylan Cooper! I could have definitely gotten this by myself. But there is someone special who I would really like to thank."

Sonny saw Portlyn sit up straighter and quit twirling her hair.

"The person I would really like to thank has been there for me from the get-go. Ever since I met her, she challenged me and pushed my limits. She is annoying and a pain in the butt, but without her, I wouldn't try harder, I wouldn't…and now I'm rambling. Anyways, she knows who she is. Thank you, sunshine!"

Sonny smiled as Chad walked back to his seat. He nodded towards her, confirming that she was the sunshine in his speech. Portlyn, on the other hand, wasn't quite as aware.

"That was really sweet, what you said, Chad," Portlyn was practically seething with fake-happiness.

"Yeah," Chad shrugged.

The rest of the night was pretty much a bore. So Random! didn't get an award and Chad/Mackenzie won all that he was classified for. After a few hours, the night was over and Sonny made her way with Tawni at her side towards the after party at the lounge of the arena.

Chad and Portlyn were standing off in a corner and as Sonny entered, every eye was on her.

"It's working," Tawni grinned, "Everyone is staring at you. Including, you-know-who!"

Sonny smiled as they walked through a crowd of people talking and drinking and laughing and having a pretty good time. Sonny and Tawni chose a place in the corner opposite of the two Mackenzie-cardboard-cutouts. Chad was having a particularly difficult time keeping his eyes off of her. He hated that she was the only person in the whole room, the whole town, in the whole world for heck's sake, that he wanted to be with and yet, she was the only person he couldn't. It drove him mad.

"Look, I am going to go get some air," Portlyn said, clearly bored, "Come with?"

"Uh, I'll be right there," Chad pulled his eyes from Sonny and forced himself to stare at the brunette-Barbie as she walked out the door, waving her hand over her shoulder as if to say, "whatever."

As soon as Portlyn was gone, Chad made his way up to Sonny who found herself instantly alone. Tawni had apparently snuck off to go flirt with Jesse McCarty.

"Hi," Chad nodded towards her.

"Hi," Sonny attempted a weak smile, "Long time no talk."

"Yeah," Chad looked down at his patent-leather shoes, "Sorry about that."

"Why?" Sonny asked, "Why haven't you been talking to me since we got back?"

"It's complicated," Chad shoved his hands in his pockets and avoided eye-contact at all costs.

"How complicated?"

"It just is!"

"Talk to me," Sonny persisted.

"Fine," Chad gave up, "I'll talk. The thing is…my parents are really strict about things. They only want perfection from me and nothing is ever good enough. They call sometimes," Chad admitted before laughing a stone laughter, "I can't believe I am saying this! But the thing is, they call sometimes to tell me that I didn't perform well enough on my show or I am not amounting to anything because I don't have a movie deal yet."

"Oh, Chad…" Sonny longed to reach out and hug him.

"And they want me to be with a movie-star. Someone...someone like Portlyn."

"Chad, you can _not_ be serious!" Sonny objected, "Please, Chad…"

"If I could, I would be with you in a second, Sonny. It's just…I don't want to put you through their pressure. If we were to…be together, I would have to introduce you to them. They wouldn't understand. They would try to turn you into something you're not. Kind of like how you are now."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"This isn't you. This hair, this makeup, this whole thing isn't you! You can't possibly think that this is you!"

"And _this_ is _you_?" Sonny asked, "You are acting like such an idiot! Who cares what your parents think about me, Chad. If you like me, show me! _Prove_ to me that you like me! Prove it!"

"Sonny…"

"If you like me, if you like me at all, then _prove_ it, Chad. Or do you just not have it in you?"

"Sonny…." Chad stuttered, "Look…"

"No! I know what you think the problem is. I know you think we can't be together because of your parents but I don't care what they say to me. I don't care what they say or what they do to me at all, Chad, as long as I am with you. Nothing else matters!"

"You want me to prove it?" Chad shouted, meeting her voice level, "You want me to prove to you that I like you?"

"Yes!"

Chad grinned, grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the set of me, walking around the party filming the whole thing. He walked them both right up to one of the cameras and said, "I need a favor."

"Look, pal," the camera man droned, "I don't do no favors. I'm just here to get a few good slides…"

"Is this live?" Chad asked.

"Of course it is!" The camera man looked at Chad as if he had gone insane.

"Alright," Chad turned into the camera, dragging Sonny along with him, "Hi everyone! C.D.C here and I would like to make an announcement. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am positively, madly, passionately, and insanely in love with Miss Sonny Daniella Munroe and if you don't believe me…"

Chad grabbed Sonny in his arms, dipped her as far as he could without dropping her, and kissed her in front of the whole world – or at least the whole world that was watching the live-footage of the after party. Sonny was positively speechless.

"That proof enough for you, Munroe?

**A/N: Oh how I love the ending! The next chapter is in the works, don't worry!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**17. **

**Wow, I must say, I never expected this story to last this long. It has to be like a record or something, at least for me!**

"_Oh…my…GOSH_!" Tawni Hart shouted as she watched the highlights from the awards ceremony. Her jaw hung slack and she stared wide-eyed at the screen for a few minutes until Nico and Grady came in.

"Tawni?" Nico asked, walking towards the girl who was completely dazed.

"This is exactly like that movie – Invasion of the Body Stealers!" Grady exclaimed, "The zombies must have came and eaten her brains out before the war with Plant Zooloop and then the aliens conquered and stole her body and this is a hologram and the real Tawni is somewhere in space and they're running all sorts of tests on her!"

"Really?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. We need to get help or else…wait, you were…you were making fun of me, weren't you?" Grady asked, finally catching on, his face turning crimson. Nico nodded and smiled innocently.

"Zooloop, Grady, _really_?"

"Hey, it could happen."

"Uh-huh and…and…"

"Sonny got together with Chad!" Tawni cried from her trance.

"Yeah!" Nico waved his arm towards her, "Exactly! Planet Zooloop and zombies have about as much of a chance as being real as Sonny and Chad getting together."

"Well boys, you best call in the Zombie-Busters or Alien-Busters or whatever they are because, as much as I hate to burst your bubble, it happened."

"Wait, what?" Nico's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"So the aliens _are_ real?" Grady asked excitedly, "Oh I hope the zombies win the battle because even though they'll eat my brains, they at least won't perform tests on me."

"When the zombies get to you," Tawni smirked at Grady, "There won't _be_ any brains to eat, you dumb-dumb!"

"Grady!" Nico shook him, "Sonny and Chad are _together_!"

"Wait, _what_?"

"Look at this!" Tawni grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pressed the rewind button. As the scene with Chad kissing Sonny and proclaiming his love to her played, Nico and Grady almost fainted.

"How could this happen?" Grady asked, "I mean…he's Chad!"

"Yeah!" Nico scoffed at the TV, "What's he got that I don't."

Upon seeing Tawni and Grady's perplexed glances, Nico blushed and added, "I mean…why would she ever want to go out with Chad? He's such a…"

"Jerk?" Tawni finished for him, "I can't believe this! Like, she said there was a guy at the awards ceremony that she liked and I took her shopping and everything to get her that dress!"

"Where is Sonny anyways?" Grady asked.

"She said she would meet us here," Tawni gnashed her teeth at the TV, "She's _probably_ with _Chad_!"

--

"I had a really good time with you tonight," Chad said as they lingered outside of Sonny's dressing room door. As if to emphasize this statement, he grabbed her hands and pulled her closer towards him. Sonny blushed and could practically feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Me too," Sonny felt her cheeks burn with something that could only be described as passion.

"You know, you and me, we're going to cause _so_ much trouble," Chad smirked.

"You've always been one to like trouble," Sonny copied his smirk.

"I mean, _a lot_ of trouble."

"Am I worth it?" Sonny asked, almost not wanting to hear an answer.

"Are you worth it?" Chad scoffed, "Sonny, you're worth everything."

And as if to seal it, he titled her chin up and kissed her.

"Chad, I think that one kiss is worth a whole hell-full of trouble," Sonny grinned, "But I have to go. They'll be wondering where I am."

"Alright. Goodnight, Sonny."

"Goodnight, Chad."

Sonny twisted the key in the lock and walked through the door to find three very unhappy cast-members glaring back at her. Sonny shut the door and put her purse on the table.

"Hey guys!"

"_Chad_, Sonny?" Tawni asked, "_Really_?"

"Tawni…"

"What is so special about _him_?" Nico demanded, "Huh, Sonny?"

"Nico…don't act like this you guys. _Please_."

"I would rather have my brains eaten and alien tests run on me than know you and Chad are a thing," Grady announced.

"Grady…come on you guys. It's just Chad. He's a real sweetheart. He took me to Wisconsin for Christmas! He is a really nice guy once you give him a chance."

"Sonny," Tawni spoke softly as if trying to explain something to a child, "Not everyone deserves a chance."

"But…"

"But nothing, Sonny. We all know how Chad is. If anything, he's just doing this for publicity. You need to find someone nicer, someone more…"

"Like me!" Nico announced before blushing, "…or Grady."

"But I like Chad and nothing is going to change that – not even you guys. He said there would be lots of trouble for us if we decided to go out, and you know what, it's worth it!"

And with that, Sonny stormed out the dressing room, not exactly sure what to do or where to go from there.

--

"Care to explain _that_?" Portlyn asked, jabbing the remote threateningly towards the TV in the lounge of the Falls. Chad shrugged, not sure what he was supposed to say.

"Uh…Sonny and I are going out?" He shrugged, "Who'd have thought, huh?"

"But _we_ are supposed to be together! Our managers _and_ the blogs all say so. Ratings will go down if we aren't together, Chadykins. I mean, you just can't dump me for _that_! Do you realize how bad it will look for me if _I _was dumped for some _country-bumpkin_!"

"Sonny is not a country-bumpkin!" Chad shouted, "She's a really great person if you give her a chance."

"Chad," Portlyn sighed, "Not everyone deserves a chance. This is Sonny! You two hated each other, remember?"

"I could never hate her, Portlyn. She is…she is smart and funny and sweet and she always is nice to everyone, even me though I probably don't deserve it. She is everything I have ever wanted and then some. You wouldn't understand."

"Well I hope you know that because of this, we are officially through!"

"I didn't know we ever started," Chad smirked.

"OUT!" Portlyn pointed towards the door.

"What?"

"Get out."

"You can't throw me out! I'm leaving!" Chad grabbed the brown leather jacket off the back of the couch and marched to the door.

"So you're really choosing _her_ over _me_?" Portlyn asked, sounding hurt, trying desperately to make an attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"In a second," Chad grinned before slamming the door shut behind him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: The part with the motel guy isn't meant to be racist, I just thought his lack of English and Chad's frustration would be funny to write. **

**18**

Sonny wandered around the halls asking herself what to do next. She couldn't go back to the dressing room – how could she possibly face her friends? She didn't know anyone else or have anyone else to turn to. She was completely alone. The feeling of sudden abandonment and desolation was overwhelming. Not knowing what else to do, Sonny dug her phone out of her person and dialed.

Chad was leaning against the wall of the set. He couldn't believe that he – Chad Dylan Cooper – had nowhere else to go. He was Chad Dylan Cooper! People like Chad Dylan Cooper do not just get thrown out of their residence. He threw his head back against the wall and winced upon realizing that that probably wasn't the best decision. As the knot grew on the back of his head, his phone began to buzz.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Chad?"

"Sonny? What's wrong?"

"I…I need you."

"What happened?" Chad asked, his voice quickening, "Are you okay?"

"No," Sonny exhaled, "Where can I meet you?"

"Set 12," Chad's brow was beginning to furrow with anxiousness, "Sonny…"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Chad tried to say something more but she had already hung up. His heart began to race as he pushed himself off the floor. What had happened to cause her to be so troubled? Whatever it was would definitely regret it if he had any say in the matter. No one hurt his Sonny – _no one_.

Just as she had promised, Sonny arrived on the set, her jacket folded in her arms and her head downcast. Chad hurried towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sonny," he began, his voice pleading, "what happened?"

"I left, Chad," Sonny's eyes met his with auburn sadness.

"Left? Left what?"

"The cast. They were all yelling at me for being with you. They said terrible things about you, Chad and I…I just couldn't take it. I had to get away from them."

"Oh, Sonny," Chad pulled her close to him, her face buried itself in his jacket, inhaling the aftershave that was lingering, "I…I left too. Well, Portlyn kind of threw me out but when she asked me if I wanted her or you, I chose you in a heartbeat."

"What are we going to do?" Sonny asked, her eyes scathing with tears.

"I don't know where we can go," he said, laying his chin upon her head, "We can't go to my parents'…I don't know, Sonny, I just don't know."

"There's a motel not far from here…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ motels."

"Well what do you suggest? Surely Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't sleep on the streets either," Sonny's voice was biting and she began to regret her tone, "I'm sorry, Chad…"

"It's okay. I…I can do a motel – just this once."

"Thank you. But don't get any ideas, Dylan Cooper," Sonny smirked, "We are getting a room with two beds."

--

"No," Chad growled at the little man behind the counter, "I want _two_ beds! Two!"

"Sorry, we no have."

"Look, do you know who I am?" Chad tried for a desperate attempt at the publicity card.

"Very angry pretty boy with a bad attitude. Me no like you."

"Oh, well guess what, pal, me no like you either."

"Chad," Sonny rolled her eyes, "Let me try."

"Sonny, I've got this!"

"What you only got is bad patience and pretty hair," the concierge smirked.

"Chad," Sonny pleaded, "I can handle this better than you can. _Trust_ me on this."

Chad rolled his eyes and backed away from the counter, his hands up in surrender, "It's all yours."

"Hi there," Sonny smile sweetly, "Enrique. My name is Sonny and my friend and I are in a little bit of trouble. We don't have anywhere to stay for the night and we _really_ need a room but the thing is, we need one with _two_ different beds. There is no way we can share a bed. It won't happen."

"It _can_ but she's too picky," Chad grinned, meriting a smack from Sonny.

"Please, Enrique. We need some help with this and I _know_ you can pull some strings. We would be willing to even pay extra if you could just get us a room with two beds."

"How much extra you say pay?"

"A room is fifty a night, right?" Chad asked, "So we'd be willing to pay eighty."

"Eighty? Enrique no favor eighty as lucky number. Eight very unlucky number. Bad luck."

"I'll show you some bad luck!" Chad advanced to the desk before Sonny held him back with her hand.

"Ninety," Sonny challenged, "But, we get free reign on the breakfast bar in the morning."

"Fine, fine," Enrique threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "I no like what you say but you drive hard bargain little miss. No way can Enrique say no to pretty lady."

"Hey!" Chad growled, "That _pretty lady_ is my girlfriend. Show a bit of respect!"

"_She_ your girlfriend and you want _two_ beds? You crazy, man!"

"Don't remind me," Chad sneered, "But like I said, she deserves some respect – from you and from me. So two beds."

Enrique mumbled something inaudible before retrieving two keys from the desk drawer and sending them on their way. Chad punched the up button on the elevator and held it for Sonny to walk in first.

"Thank you for not pushing the bed thing," Sonny blushed.

"Like I said, you need some respect. I, as your boyfriend, need to show you that."

"That means a lot to me, Chad. I am sorry if I am not…not like other girls when it comes to this sort of thing."

"No, Sonny Munroe, you aren't like other girls," Chad pulled her towards him, "And that's why I like you as much as I do."

The doors opened and Sonny followed Chad to their room. He shoved the key in the slot and jiggled the door open. The instant Sonny walked through the door, she was greeted with the biting cold of the overly-low thermostat. She shivered with cold as she walked towards the two beds.

"Which one is yours?" Chad asked, looking at both the two beds with the token flower print and tacky paintings about the headboard.

"The one by the wall, not the window. It's a habit of mine."

"Sure," Chad smiled, "You know how much I love learning those little things about you?"

"No," Sonny copied the smile, "How much?"

"Almost as much as you."

Chad grabbed her and kissed her. Sonny laughed and pushed him away before flopping down on her bed. She took off her shoes and her jacket.

"Don't look," she ordered.

Chad rolled his eyes and turned away as Sonny peeled out of her jeans and laid them over the overly cushioned chair. She quickly crawled into the bed and under the covers.

"Alright," Sonny announced.

Chad laughed, "Do you know how adorable you are?"

"Hmm," Sonny smiled, "I could stand to hear it one more time."

"Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?"

"In the morning."

"Promise?"

"Maybe," Sonny smiled before snuggling into her pillow, "For now though, you'll just have to dream."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**19**

Sonny and Chad woke up the next morning and ignored the cold, runny eggs at the motel buffet. Instead, they decided it would be best to return to the studio. After all, both had filming to do that day and they would have to face their cast-mates sooner or later. They hopped into Chad's car and drove back to the studio.

"I don't want to face them," Sonny admitted, "I don't even know what to say to them!"

"Don't say a thing," Chad commanded, "All you have to do is say your lines and it will be over. Afterwards, we can figure something out. Just do what you need to and be done with it."

"Is that your strategy as well?" Sonny asked, "We improve half the stuff we do! What if something comes up? What if they bring_ us_ into the script?"

"Sonny, we knew this would happen," Chad reminded her, "We knew there would be difficulty in being together but we have to try. We can't let them tear us apart so easily. We have to fight for this. Are you willing to do that for me, Sonny?" Chad asked, claiming her face in his hands, "Are you willing to fight for what we have?"

Sonny swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes."

"Well then, that's that. Call me once you finish filming."

Sonny agreed and made her way towards their stage. When she arrived, she found everyone else already there. Each one of them, even Nico, sent her dark and painful stares. It was as if she were walking her own personal walk of shame as she made her way towards the stage.

"Let's just get this over with," Tawni threw her locks over her shoulder.

Sonny grabbed her rainbow costume from the rack and quickly put it on. She didn't even bother to stare at herself to see to it that the wig was in place. She didn't care anymore. Sonny took her place on stage with Zora and Tawni dancing around her in their cloud costumes.

"Action!" Marshall called.

Sonny waved around, dancing in and out of the "clouds" which had a terrible habit of painfully running into her at every given chance. A few moments later, Nico entered the stage dressed as a leprechaun and a few seconds later, Grady.

Grady approached the leprechaun and demanded the gold.

"Give me all of the gold that you have!" Grady challenged.

"Never!" Nico laughed, "The gold is mine and I guard it with my life. No one shall touch it!"

"I want the gold!" Grady shouted.

"Yes well sometimes you can't always get what you want!" Nico scoffed, "Sometimes people take what you want and you can never have it. Besides, the gold is too good for you anyways."

"Huh?" Grady's brow creased, "That's not what's supposed to happen…_Marshall_!"

Marshall arrived, "What is happening here?" He demanded, "You need to stick to the script. And why are the clouds crashing into the rainbow?"

"_Sonny_ is what's wrong here!" Tawni shouted, "She is messing up everything."

"Well if I am messing up everything, maybe I should just leave," Sonny shouted back.

"Well maybe you should!"

"Well maybe I _will_!"

"Well maybe that's best!"

"Well maybe it is!"

"_Shut up_!" Marshall shouted before blushing with embarrassment, "Sorry about that but can someone tell me what in the name of all things good and wonderful is going on here?"

"Marshall," Sonny sighed, approaching him, her head hung low, "I can't do this any longer. I have to leave. I cannot work with them as long as they hate the guy I love and me for loving him. I can't do this, Marshall. Please understand me."

"Sonny," Marshall looked downdraught, "You can't leave. You're the best we've got!"

"_Hey_!" Tawni shouted.

"We can't do this show without you!" Marshall insisted.

"Yes we can!" Tawni objected.

"I have to leave. Maybe once they understand me better, I can return but not now, not yet."

Marshall watched as Sonny turned and walked off the stage. It wasn't until she was outside, behind the shut door, that she wiped away a tear. She couldn't believe how heartless her friends had been and how quickly they had left her alone.

It wasn't like Chad was a bad person, in fact, he was the polar opposite. He was kind and funny and really sweet but none of her so-called friends took the time to look past his bleached hair and uppity attitude. If only they would look past that and could see the person he really was.

And what was up with Tawni? Sure, she wasn't the warmest person on the set but Sonny had always thought that deep down there was something there, something that desired to be friendly. It was almost as if she resented the fact that Sonny was with Chad.

Sonny shook the thoughts of her cast-mates from her head. She didn't have time for them anyways if they were going to treat her so badly. She dug her phone from her pocket and called the number with despair. After several rings, Chad finally picked up.

"Sonny? I'm filming!"

"I know," Sonny sighed, "I quit the show. They basically threw me off – Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora didn't even stop them! No one stopped them as they attacked me for being with you!"

"Whoa," Chad's brow creased, "I am so sorry."

"How are things on the Falls?" Sonny asked, unsure that she really wanted to hear the answer.

"To be honest, not very good. Portlyn purposely messed up our lines and then she kept bringing you into things and she wouldn't leave you alone."

"Do you think this is a mistake?" Sonny asked.

"What do you mean?" Chad's heart began to beat against his chest.

"I mean, I don't have a job anymore and I don't have my friends anymore and it seems like this is more of a mistake than anything."

"Don't say that," Chad objected, "Look, meet me outside in about five minutes. We can talk this through…"

"Chad…" Sonny complained, not wanting to make this harder than it already was.

"Just come," Chad instructed, "Come and we can talk about this."

"Fine," she finally gave in, "I'll come."

Sonny put her phone away and started to make her way towards where she and Chad had planned to meet. She felt terrible about what she was about to tell Chad. She thought they could make them work, she thought they would be able to fight this.

Chad sauntered up towards her, his hands were shoved deep within his pockets and his eyes were adverted towards the ground. Sonny's heart went out to him.

"Hey," she attempted a weak smile as she walked towards him.

"Hey."

"Look, Chad…"

"We can beat this, Sonny. We _have_ to. We're surely stronger than this! We have to be."

"Chad, I've lost my job and my friends. Maybe we are making a huge mistake. Is this worth it?"

Chad didn't know what to say. She did have a point.

"Sonny, we agreed that it would be hard. We knew we would have a hard time making this work."

'Then maybe it isn't meant to work!" Sonny shouted before blushing and looking towards the concrete, "I'm sorry, Chad I really am. Please believe me when I say I want us to work but I just don't know…"

"Are you happy?" Chad challenged.

"Not really," Sonny admitted, "I want to be with you but I also want my job and my friends."

"You can't have it all, Sonny," Chad reminded her.

"I know," Sonny bit her lip, fighting the tears, "That's why I think we should stop this. Maybe someday it can work but not now, Chad."

"I want you to be happy," Chad said truthfully, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "All I have ever wanted is you to be happy."

He kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Someday, Chad," Sonny promised.

"Someday," Chad agreed before turning and leaving.

When he was out of sight, Sonny collapsed onto the pavement. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She – Sonny Daniella Munroe – had just broken up with Chad Dylan Cooper. Most girls would find that insane, and she did too but she had to prioritize.

Friendships and jobs had to come before a relationship that probably wouldn't last anyways, right?

Chad walked towards the lounge. As he rounded the corner, he ran right into Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni. Neither of them looked happy.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves," Chad's voice was cool, clipped, and cruel.

"How so?" Tawni asked with a flip of her blond locks.

"Sonny just broke up with me. She said I wasn't worth losing her job and her friends," he explained.

"YES!" Nico pumped his fist in the air, earning himself a cold look from Chad, "I mean, I am so sorry to hear that."

"We didn't want to cause any problems," Grady spoke up, "We just thought…"

"I know what you thought," Chad rolled his eyes, "You thought that she deserved someone better and maybe she does. Now if you'll excuse me…" he pushed himself past the group and towards the lounge.

Tawni sighed and looked longingly after Chad. She hadn't meant to tear them apart – okay, so maybe she did but it shouldn't have been Sonny with Chad. It should have been her!

Tawni Hart thought back about five or so years when she first met Chad. He was at a premiere and she was a star struck little pre-tween with a crush. His posters had been all over her walls and she couldn't wait to get an autograph. Of course, Chad had been more than happy to sign it.

_To Tawni Hart, All My Heart,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

The little scrap of paper still hung in the back of her closet. She had loved him ever since. Of course, he hadn't remembered her; he had too many screaming fan-girls to remember just one who had devoted herself to him. She was supposed to be with Chad, not Sonny. Never Sonny.

Tawni felt almost guilty as she turned and followed her friends. Sure, she might hate Sonny most of the time, but if she had been able to capture Chad's attention, Tawni grasped an odd respect for her. _It's about time I do something nice_, Tawni thought, and that was just what she was going to do – she was going to get Sonny and Chad back together if it was the last thing she did!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Okay, let's see if I even have any readers after the last chapter…**

**20**

"We need to talk!"

Sonny looked up at Tawni who had just marched through the door of the dressing room, her hands firmly on her hips and a scowl placed strategically upon her face.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Why, you ask!" Tawni cackled, "What the heck is _wrong_ with you?"

"What are you talking…"

"No sane girl ever breaks up with _Chad_! I mean, come on, Sonny, he _is_ Chad Dylan Cooper! Were you dropped on the head as a small child? I mean, brain damage is the only logically reasonable answer I can think of…"

"Tawni," Sonny sighed, "It had nothing to do with Chad. It had to do with me losing all my friends because I was dating him. You didn't even take the time to get to know him! And how could you just treat me like that on set?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you!" Tawni lied, "Look Sonny, I don't like you very much – some days I downright I hate you – but you and Chad were happy together. You wanted to win him back so badly at that awards ceremony. I guess if you wanted the guy that badly, there must be some quality that makes him desirable."

"Yeah, there is, Tawni," Sonny's voice was clipped, "It's called love. I love him, Tawni. I think I am insane for it but I do love him. He is everything imaginable in a guy I could ever ask for. He…he is surreal to be with and just amazing. "

"Then why did you quit him so easily?" Tawni demanded.

"Because you and Nico and Grady and even Zora are the only friends I have in California. I didn't want to lose you guys because of a boy. I have always heard that one should never allow a guy to come between friends…."

"Unless he's Chad Dylan Cooper!" Tawni objected.

"But you were so mad at me and Nico was so hurt and…"

"And we may just have to learn how to deal. It's about time I learn I can't get everything I want," Tawni sighed, sitting down next to Sonny on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny's voice was full of perplexity.

"I am talking about Chad. I have never told anyone and probably never will again so keep your trap shut but I, Tawni Hart, like Chad Dylan Cooper."

"WHAT?" Sonny cried.

"We met once at a premiere, he signed me an autograph, and that was that. I was young and naïve and didn't know what I was doing but I was in love with the moron – or as close to love as you can be when you are only twelve."

"Tawni…" Sonny looked at her friend, finally understanding her rotten behavior, "You should have said something…"

"I know I should have but I didn't. At least you know now. Besides, you deserve him more than I do."

"Thanks, Tawni. But I don't even think he wants to talk to me after what happened earlier today. I really hurt his feelings and I don't know how I can possibly fix this."

"That's where I come in!" Tawni giggled, "I have been getting people together practically all my life. If I can get Miley and Nick back together, I can get you and Chad…"

"You never got Miley and Nick back together," Sonny pointed out.

"Well if I talked to either one of them, I could have. Anyways, that isn't the point! The point is, Sonny, by this time tomorrow, you and Chad Dylan Cooper will be the next big thing since Zanessa!"

Sonny bit her lower lip, worried, "Do you think that is such a good idea? I mean, we have so much going against us that I don't even know if this is supposed to be."

"Oh it is!" Tawni squealed, "Tawni Hart is _never_ wrong! Except that time when I predicted that Demi and Joe would get together. And that time I said that there was no way in heck that Taylor and Selena would…"

Sonny held up a hand, "Just…try your best."

"Stay here," Tawni instructed, "I'm off to talk to the heartthrob you so stupidly broke up with. Wish me luck!"

Sonny smiled and gave Tawni a thumbs up before watching her scurry out of the dressing room. She hopped Tawni was right. It had just been a few minutes and already she was miserable without Chad.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**21**

Chad Dylan Cooper was slumped in his leather recliner. His eyes stung and he could tell they were swelling. His nose and cheeks were red with distraught and for once in his short life, he didn't care how terrible he appeared. There was only one thing on his mind and that one, single thing was Sonny Munroe.

He knew it would be difficult to make things work but she had seemed to just give up so easily. But then again, she had lost her friends and her job…Chad couldn't help but try to understand how terrible she must have felt today. He didn't want her to suffer, he didn't want her to lose her friends all because of him. Was he really worth all this trouble?

He had known Sonny for about a year and had been everything but nice to her. He had been cruel and deceiving and hurtful while she only wanted to be friends. Chad did like her, that was clear from the whole vacation and kiss caught on camera. But did she really deserve him or did she deserve something more, something better? He sure wasn't worth all the pain she had been put through that day.

As Chad was thinking things over, the door of the lounge flew open and stormed a very blonde, very angry tornado. She marched up to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Chad asked, his voice worn down and tired, defeated, "You're banned."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Tawni demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you sitting on your lazy butt instead of out there trying to win her back!" Tawni shouted as if Chad Dylan Cooper was the densest person in the world – and at the moment, he was.

"_You_ want me to try and win her back?" Chad asked, his brow furrowing with perplexity, "_You_, the one who made her quit her job, _you_, the one who made her miserable, _you_, the one who didn't want us together in the first place?"

"Yes," Tawni shooed him over with her hand and sat down next to him on the huge chair. Chad quickly moved away from her presence and scooted as far away from her as he could without falling out of the chair.

"Why?"

"Because she is miserable, Chad Dylan Cooper! I don't always like Sonny but I am her friend. I don't like seeing her mope around the dressing room like some kicked puppy. Besides, she's totally running her makeup from all that crying and the sight of her is just simply horrendous!"

"You're too kind," Chad's voice was clipped.

"I just don't like seeing her so miserable and knowing you're the one to blame. She didn't want to break up with you, Cooper. I was terrible to her and I don't have any excuse for the way I acted. I feel horrible for breaking you up and I want you to get back together!"

"You can't always get what you want," Chad told her, "Besides, I don't know if I even _want_ to get back together with her."

"What?" Tawni gasped.

"I am not worth this, Tammy…."

"Tawni, but continue."

"_Tawni_," Chad corrected, "I mean, she lost all of her friends and her job because of me. I have been awful to her over this past year and I just don't think I am worth this. She needs someone better than me."

"Are you kidding me?" Tawni's shrill laugh caused Chad's ears to pulse, "She's in love with you, Cooper!"

"What?"

"She's in love with you, or at least something close to love. All I know is she is crazy for you and has been sitting around miserable. Of course you're worth it! I mean, with all the crying and ruined makeup and soggy Kleenexes, there must be something she sees in you that's worth all of it."

"You think?" Chad asked, raising a hopeful eyebrow.

"Yes," Tawni nodded truthfully.

"I just have one question," Chad began, "If you are so concerned about us getting back together, why did you want to try and break us up?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that," Tawni blushed and began to play with her perfectly manicured nails, "The thing is, do you remember the premiere of How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days?"

"Yeah," Chad nodded.

"Well…I was there too. I wasn't a big name actress or anything like that at the time but I did some small parts. Anyways, I saw you standing there and I went over and asked you to sign an autograph for me and you did. I've kept it still. Well, ever since, I've kind of had a crush on you…totally weird huh?" Tawni smiled awkwardly.

"I'm flattered," Chad smiled at the girl, "Really. So you were just…"

"Jealous," Tawni finished for him, "I am so sorry I screwed everything up."

"Yeah well, what's done is done," Chad bit his lower lip and thought for a second, "So you think she'd be willing to take me back?"

"In a heartbeat," Tawni grinned, "So what are you just sitting here for! Go get her back, Cooper!"

Chad stood up from the chair and brushed the wrinkles from his jacket, "How do I look?"

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper," Tawni replied, "You look perfect."

"Thanks, Tawni, for everything."

"Blah, blah, blah, you're welcome – now go!"

Chad couldn't help but laugh as he made his way out of the lounge. So Tawni liked him? That was strange but he was glad she had said something and he was glad that Sonny wanted him back. The thought of her crying and moping killed him. He had to do something, he had to win her back.

Sonny was sitting on the red, leather couch when someone knocked on the door. She wiped a tear from her cheek and called for whoever it was to come in. Thinking it would be Nico or Grady or even Marshall, she was surprised to see Chad standing there with a bunch of roses in his hand and a dopy grin plastered on his face.

"Chad?" Sonny asked in shock.

"What will it take, Munroe?" Chad asked, "Anything you ask, I'll do it. Just tell me what it will take for me to win you back and I'll do it in a heartbeat."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was in NYC and got to see Phantom on Broadway. They passed out suviner programs with velvet red roses which of course I got. It was perfect for me because of my penname. But I do apologize for being so late for my update. I hope none of you have fallen off of the edge of your seats of died of suffocation from holding your breaths.**

**22.**

Sonny's jaw fell lax with electrical shock. She was completely and utterly speechless – something she had never experienced before. She quietly tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear and tried to get her mouth around the words she so longed to say. Of course, the only thing that she could say was:

"Chad?"

_Well, way to go, Munroe. _

"Sonny, just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I just…I miss you," Chad's voice broke.

Sonny stepped aside and held the door open wider so that he could enter, "I don't know what to say," she admitted, "Um…would you like to sit down? Do you want a soda or something? Gosh, I can't believe I just said that," she winced at the painful embarrassment of her own words, "Um…yeah, let's just sit down and talk a bit, alright?"

"Okay," Chad agreed, taking a seat next to her.

"Earlier…you said you…missed me. I miss you too, Chad. I just don't know what to do. I mean it's my job, Chad – my friends!"

"I know," Chad bowed his head, "But you're friends made a mistake. Look, Tawni came to me, Sonny. She said that she wanted us to get back together. She said she was sorry for all the things she said to you and for making you quit your job."

Sonny bit her lower lip, "Chad, I want us to be together again – I really do – but I just don't know."

"Do you love me?" Chad challenged.

"What?" Sonny asked, never having had that question asked of her before.

"Do you love me?" He repeated, "Yes or no."

"Yes, of course yes!"

"Then there's your answer."

"It's not that simple, Chad…"

"Why not?" Chad demanded, "Why can't it be that simple?"

"I don't know!" Sonny's voice was exasperated and frustrated, "I wish it was."

Chad scooted closer to her and put her arm around her shoulder, "Sonny…if we want to be together, then let's be together. No one can stop us! I love you, Sonny – I know I do. So let's forget the blogs, forget my family, and forget your cast-mates. This is just about us so let's make it just about us!"

"I know," Sonny gave in, "Alright – I love you, Chad and I am willing to give this a shot."

"Of course you are. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. You can't deny me!"

"Of course I could," Sonny smirked.

"Psh, yeah right. I have you under my spell."

"You're spell?" Sonny laughed, "Ha!"

"Of course you are. I mean, my charm, my looks, my deep crystal ocean eyes! How could you not be!"

Sonny whacked him in the arm, "Well you're under my spell," she retored.

"You're spell?" Chad scoffed.

"Yes. If you don't remember, you are the one that came here groveling for me to take you back."

"Ha! Chad Dylan Cooper does not grovel!"

"You groveled."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Sonny and Chad were too busy bickering to noticed Tawni, Nico, and Grady walk into the dressing room. Tawni laughed and said to her friends:

"Well, it looks like they're back."

"How long do you think this will go on?" Nico asked nervously.

"It's Chad and Sonny!" Grady gestured towards them, "Days – weeks at the most."

"But you have to give them the fact that they are going out now," Tawni pointed out.

"Well in that case," Nico smirked, "This could go on for months."

"Did not!"

"Did too!'

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"If I kiss you will you admit it?" Sonny asked playfully.

Chad considered her offer, "Possibly."

She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, pulling back gently. Both had their eyes locked onto each other and smiling shyly.

"Did not!" Chad smirked.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Oh they are so in love!" Tawni clapped her hands excitedly.

"That's what you call being in love?" Grady asked, "Geeze!"

"When it's Sonny and Chad it is."

"Well," Nico put his arms around his two friends, "I must say I was a tad bit jealous but she does look happy over there…"

"A tad bit?" Tawni scoffed.

"You practically threw yourself onto her and confessed your love!" Grady laughed.

"I did not!"

"Did too!" Grady shot back.

"Did not!"

"Oh not you two too!" Tawni threw her hands up in the air, "I am in desperate need of new friends!"

Nico and Grady headed off to the prop room, still arguing with Tawni on their trail trying to get them both to shut up. Once they had left, Sonny smiled up at Chad, her eyes sparkling.

"I thought they'd never leave."

"Me either," he leaned forwarded and kissed her, "Chad Dylan Cooper never grovels – until you came along you know. You're worth it."

"Really?"

"Yes," Chad grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Not that I'm saying I groveled but if I did, you're the only one who'd be worth it. You're worth everything."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: I have really loved writing this story but the thing that really made it special for me was your support and guidance. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me in the highs and lows of this story. It means more to me than you can know. Also, if you could do me a favor and read and review this poem I have posted on that'd be great. Thank you!**

**LINK: .com/secure/story/story_?storyid=2682390**

**OR go to and search under authors for xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx and look for the story called "City" on my page. It's just like fanfiction so it should be easy to find.  


* * *

**

_**Epilogue**_

"Sonny, it is so nice to have you over," Mrs. Cooper smiled warmly at the girl who sat across from her at the dining table, "Chad rarely invites people here and it is so nice to have a change of pace."

"Well thank you for having me, Mrs. Cooper," Sonny returned the smile and felt Chad's tense presence next to her ease, "You're house lovely."

"Oh, this is nothing. Our Paris home…"

Chad cleared his throat and his mother quickly stopped herself from gushing any further.

"Sonny, how long have you lived in Hollywood?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Just coming on a year now. Chad was one of the first people I met actually. From that moment, we never really had gotten along until just recently when he came to Wisconsin with me for Christmas vacation. He really is sweet, you are lucky to have such a good son."

"We think so too," Mr. Cooper nodded, "He's done well in picking you as a girlfriend."

"Actually," Chad blushed, "Sonny asked me."

"Well you said yes," Sonny chided jokingly.

"You still made the first move."

"You are so weak, little brother," Chad's older sister laughed, "What were you waiting for? She's got it all and you just sat back and waited for her to put the ball in your court? What's wrong with you?"

Chad blushed again, "Well…"

"It's almost midnight," Mrs. Cooper interrupted, "We don't want to miss seeing the ball drop. Hurry into the living room, don't worry about the dishes, Stella will clear them. Now then, we had some champagne around here somewhere…"

As if on cue, a man dressed in a stuffy tuxedo appeared with a silver champagne cooler with a bottle already chilled. Chad's mother thanked him and they all retreated to the media room. Chad took a seat on one of the couches and Sonny scooted in next to him. He put his arm around her and whispered into her ear:

"I am glad they are behaving themselves. You must be something special because they are never this charming."

"They aren't?" Sonny's brow creased with confusion, "And they are related to you? I thought you were the king of charm. You slather it on like lotion."

Chad laughed, "When I want to. So, enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so," Sonny answered, "Are you?"

"You're here," Chad smiled as if that were an answer.

Mr. Cooper clicked a button and the big screen television came to life. The lights gleamed, the noise blared, and the people screamed – drunk off of confetti and champagne.

"I've always wanted to go there," Sonny mused, "To New York City. It's beautiful there."

"I'll take you," Chad said casually.

"Oh I couldn't ask that of you!" Sonny objected.

"I don't mind. I love New York. It'll be fun. Besides, I'd do anything for you."

Sonny smiled and snuggled closer into his arm. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper exchanged a glance. Their son had done well for himself in finding Sonny. She was everything they could have asked for, for him.

"Oh look!" His sister cried, "It's almost time."

They began the countdown, "Five…four…three…" but Chad and Sonny were too busy sharing an early New Year's kiss to even pay attention.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**A/N:**

**To address some questions…**

**Q: Is this story really over?**

**A: Yes it is. I have spent months and many sleepless nights on it but it is finally over. I am relieved and sad because as much as it was a pain at times, I will miss it.**

**---  
**

**Q: Are you writing another story?**

**A: Of course. Go and read my latest AN ANGEL'S REIGN IN HELL. It's a REPO! Story but you don't have to have seen REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA first in order to be able to understand it. REPO! Is a little weird and creepy but that's it's intention and that's why I like it so much.**

**---  
**

**Conclusion:**

**Please go and read my new story. I need some feedback and thank you so much for all your support!**


End file.
